


But Little Did They Know Just How Hurt Alexander Hamilton Truly Was

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Hercules Mulligan, Alpha John Laurens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Gilbert du Marquis de Lafayette, Both of these are in the past, F/F, F/M, FUCKING SLEEPDEPRIVED ALEXANDER BECAUSE THAT IS MY FUCKING LIFE, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this instead of homework, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Panic Attacks, Smol Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My last thought before sleep took me was Maybe the Washington's would be different. But if they weren't I could always run, I was fast





	1. Chapter 1

As I stared out of the window of my social worker's cobalt blue Prius listening to her ramble about this is the ‘last house I will be sent to before I end up in an omega rehab center’ I inwardly curse myself for not making the last one work. The man and women where both kind, I only got beating unless I was bad or she was drunk or he was angry. Punishments weren’t sparse I would have to be naive to let myself believe that, but it wasn’t every day like the Plu--. My breath increased but I shrugged off the impending pit of anxiety growing in my chest. I would not have a panic attack or else I would really would be sent off to an omega rehab center. Were they would drug me and make me the “perfect little docile omega.” It made my stomach do a backflip and my skin crawl when I thought about it.

“Alexander” Mrs.Blanch, my social worker, broke me out of my thoughts. Her short bobbed black hair and narrow eyes drilling holes in my conscience. She was a beta in her mid-thirties and liked three things, when foster placements work out, making sure you knew the power she held and lastly and strangely I might add, china teacups. She was weird.

“Alexander” Her voice louder this time. I had to stifle a flinch.

“Yes, Mrs.Blanch?” I replied shocked how steady my voice was. Ever Since my last two homes, my anxiety levels have spiked to shit levels making me flinch as when even a bee flies past me. 

“I was just telling you that this is your last placement, and how the Washingtons’ are my old friends. They have a son Lafayette, I believe his name to be. You two better get along I don't need a repeat of the White home do I?” Her voiced phrased it as a question but I knew deep down that there were no questions anymore just commands. As for the Whites they had an older Alpha kid that was a dick. He hit me once, so I hit back. I could handle adults hitting me. It wasn't degrading or humiliating it was most of the time what I deserved. But what I couldn't handle is an equal hitting me. To think that I had stooped so low in self-worth that my own peers believe me to be a punching back was too much.

“It will not be a repetition of the white family, Mrs. Blanch. I assure you” I replied coldly. This Laf-- whatever the fuck his name thought he could push me around he has another thing coming.

“Thank you, Alexander, now do u have your suppressants on you?” She asked as if she was trending on thin egg shells. Which I guess she was. Foster homes usually did one of two things to omega with suppressants. One overdoses them so they can't ‘Infiltrate the minds of their alpha children or anyone else’. Or worse take them away. That one was worse that one will always be worse. Because it can make people do sick and stupid things. Especially when you're alone. I shuddered at both thoughts and prayed to whatever god that the Washingtons were not like that.

“Yes, Mrs.Blanch,” I said still shaking slightly at the previous thoughts that filled my mind.

“Good, We should be arriving shortly, Around two hours or so please try to get some sleep lord knows you need it.” Today she seemed different maybe it was pity or the fact that the Washingtons might be so bad she knows I won't last but oddly enough her little bit of kindness was enough to put me at ease. 

As for the sleeping part, she definitely got that right. Most night I go to sleep around two and wake up at five in the morning screaming or drenched in cold sweat. It usually depended on which foster home I was dreaming about. I really didn't want to sleep but the monotonous hum of the car on the paved highway and the sight of pine trees slowly leading up towards the city made my mind slowly slip into a light slumber.

My last thought before sleep took me was Mabey the Washington's would be different. But if they weren't I could always run, I was fast.

♣♣♣

“Are you nervous Martha?” George asked as his wife was bouncing around the house tidying up.

“Nope.” Her voice giddy with excitement. “Oh, George think about it. A sibling for Gilbert another kid to take care of. Gil will have a younger brother!! It will be absolutely perfect. His second gender doesn't matter nor does his past we can help him get better. From what his test scores say as well as his grades little Alexander will be destined for great things, just you wait.” She folded the velvet blanket off the couch and adjusted the flowers on the window sill.

“I'm sure he is. But getting hurt is easy Martha accepting help is a whole lot harder. What if he is too scared of us to even give us a chance. After all, he is an omega with an abused past, as well as ‘Violent tendencies’. How do you think he will feel in a house with two alpha parents and a beta son. He will be so scared.” He sighed after that last statement. It was true the boy would be most likely scared shitless.

“Oh darling he will be but as on as he finds out that we will not hurt him he will start to open up to us,” She said as she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. Her collarbone length chocolate curls framed her face as caramel skin has a slight strawberry glow to it. 

“Your right honey, I'm just overreacting, Besides how bad could he be” George smiled.

But little did they know just how hurt Alexander Hamilton truly was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hui It's your girl back at it again. Jk but this is a short update and I just want to thank everyone who left kudos I was checking it all secretly on my school computer ;3. BUUTT anyway short chapter more will definitely be out verry soon. Might update later tonight IDK.

Two things awoke me from my slumber. I car halting and sunlighting dripping into the window like yellow watercolor on a parchment canvas. As I slowly become aware of what I was doing in Mrs.Blanchs car memories come flooding back of what she told me about the Washingtons. I would be lying if I said I was nervous or scared but it would also be lying if I said I wasn't the tiniest bit excited. After I got removed from my last home mostly because when one of the foster care employees came to visit, unaccounted, they were shocked to see me in the condition I was in.

_Bright Red welts from cigar tips burning into my skin covered all of my forearms. The loose shirt and baggy sweatpants showed just enough of the abused for the social worker to drag me out of the house sit me in the car and call CPS once more._

_‘Alexander, I’m truly sorry for not checking up on you more often, as someone who was supposed to take care of you I have failed my duty and am apologizing profusely.’ The young beta women rambled on about how sorry she was. I think her name was Merritt. But somehow I didn't seem to care all I could feel was the feeling of cigar tip boring into my skin and the sound of the Smith family laughing as they did it. They were one of the families that overdoes me on suppressants so most of the time the punishments would happen I would be so far off into a drugged haze that I didn't feel it._

_‘’S fine’ I murmured back to her still too out of it to formulate a more eloquent response like I was known for._

After that brief flashback, I slowly sat up in my seat and started, albeit glassy-eyed, out the window. The houses where monumental compared to anything he had ever seen or lived in before. The street I made out to “Liberty Avenue” had a cool ring to it.

“Ah Alexander, I was just about to wake you up but I see that you have clearly done so for yourself. Now before we pull in I want you to understand that the Washingtons are good people and won't hurt you. The most punishment you will get will be an early bedtime or grounded. Another thing I must tell you is they have reserved your file and know the basics about your anxiety.” A pause. “I know you don't have great experiences with alphas.” Another pause but I turn rigid at the word ‘Alpha’. “But I will simply inform you of the dynamics in the house. Two Alpha spouses and a Beta son, the one I told you about early”

_Two Alphas one beta…_

I panicked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter. I really like the feel of it and I think that longer chapter is a better option to go. Anway, please comment and I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has Kudoed and commented it really inspires me to continue to write!! I'm thinking about writing a chapter a day. On Easter, though the chapter will be a little shorter considering that its a holiday.

My breath increased and my chest felt like water was drowning in it. I could breathe or see. My eyes were probably closed but I didn't care. I was going to be stuck in a house as the only omega. Usually, the wife was an omega in my past foster households or hell even a sister. But no, of course, I was the only damn omega in a big house with big people and big ‘what ifs’. I barely noticed when Mrs. Blanch unbuckled her seat belt and started twisting around to calm me down. What I did notice though is the pale hand placed on my shoulder the very light scent of green tea and vanilla. It calmed me reminded me of walking through the bamboo grove in my last placements garden. I soon realized that it was Mrs.Blanch’s sent. As a beta, she could release pheromones but it would be faint. Considering that we were in a car the scent traveled through quicker.

“..xander, Alexander sweetie are you with me. Honey, I want you to breathe in and out. Okay?” I opened my eyes slowly, when had they closed I thought to myself. My breath evened out as I followed my social worker's instructions.

“Im sorry” my voice was hoarse and a little high pitched. I cough to try to help but that aggravate it more.

“It fine Alex. I should have told you better” She never called me by my nickname.

“No, it's my fault for panicking. I shouldn't be freaked out over words. I'm sure the Washingtons are fine and I shouldn't judge them” I lied. If anything I thought they were worse. At least they were liberal though considering that they are an alpha, alpha parining. 

“I'm glad you are open-minded. I hate to spring this on you so close after an attack but we have arrived at the estate. 

I look slowly at the window and there it was in all its glory a white brick house, dark mocha shingles, and a modern looking entryway. It was possible the largest home in the neighborhood which made it even more nerve-racking but still, it had a shit-ton of windows decorating the walls. Windows where good. Windows meant that you could see inside the home. The square lamps decorated the pathway causing light to seep into the inevitable twilight sky. 

“It's really nice,” I say in awe

“Agreed it reminds me of something out of a catalog” Mrs.Blanche chuckled and she parked the car in the driveway. As I take in the sheer amount of money oozing off of the building. It also strangely felt a little humble the way the plum colored foxgloves frame the circular patch in the driveway.  


I unbuckle my seatbelt and grab my forest green sweatshirt, which was worn to threads, and my black Jansport bag, which was in the same condition of my sweatshirt. Inside the bag held my most loved possessions three leather notebooks one of fine leather which was what my shithole of a father gave me on my 6th birthday one year before he left because he found out I was an omega. The second one a lower quality that my mother gave me after I begged her since I filled up the first one. And lastly the cheapest one yet which I bought with my own money. And by my own money, I mean what I pickpocket from others. They were all full except for the last one which still had a good 50 pages left on it. 

Along with the notebooks, It also held my mother's white scarf. This scarf always reminded me of her and made me cry just smelling the aroma of the light sea that still lingers long after her death. She always smelt like the ocean with a twist of pina colada and cherries. I, on the other hand, inherited the ocean fragrance but rather than pina colada's and cherries, I had been told I remind people of mango candy. 

I slowly step out of the cobalt-hued car and gently closed the door behind me. Once fully out of the car I tugged the oversized sweatshirt, which I put on before exiting the vehical, down father of my hands. It was a nervous habit I did. It reminded me of feeling safe and small. I waited for Mrs.Blanche to circle around the car and walk with me. When that moment finally happened I felt anxiety tug and my chest and my instincts telling me to run or hide. I, of course, did neither and stayed firmly cemented on the ground until a light tug on my arm beckoned me to pace towards her to the dark spruce door. I noticed fondly that the same flowers decorating the driveway where also neatly placed in boxes under the two windows around the door.

Mrs. Blanch knocked. Slowly at first and somewhat hesitantly but she knocked. 

The door opened revealing the first alpha. She had chocolate truffle colored skin and short locks secured neatly in a ponytail with pieces falling out. She had a curvy yet petite frame with was covered in a navy skirt that went down to her upper calves and a loose white sweater tucked in. It spilled slightly overlaying the band of the skirt. Along with the sweater she also had pearl earring which glistened in the twilight evening. Her skin was flawless and her eyes matched her skin. Her hair was surprisingly not coiled but rather had a loose wavy patterned. Rather than being intimidating she seemed warm and friendly I decided she looked nice. But looks didn't really count for closed doors, did they?

“Hello I'm Martha Washington's. I will be your foster mother. Feel free to call me Martha or anything you would like as long as it respectful” She smiled her voice was soft and she reminded him of his own mother.

“Hi, Mrs.Washington. I'm Oliva Blanch, we spoke over the phone. This is Alexander you have yet to met him but I assure you he is an amazing boy with a polite attitude. Isn’t that correct Alex” Mrs. Blanch replied.

“Y-yes ma’am” I stutter out. Come on Alex where's that knack for speak we both know you have. I wince remember the words that weren't my own.

 

♣♣♣POV CHANGE- Martha - (AN- i know this is a weird change but trust me :))

I glanced at the skittish omega and gave him a look of pity. He looks so small and I could only assume he weighed one hundred pounds considering the way that his small hoodie practically hung off his pocket-sized body. I already knew that omegas were small, considering that I was a nurse and have seen my share of few. But this wasn't just genetics Alexander was clearly malnourished. And tiny oh so tiny. His raven hair hid most of his feature but still, his eyes were somewhat visible, and looking into them I could see an ember of passion glazed over by fear. He was shorter that Oliva and only looked to be around 5’4 he was definitely the shortest of the house. 

When I realize that they are most likely expecting an introduction I quickly compose my thoughts and smoothly as I could speak. “Hello, I'm Martha Washington's. I will be your foster mother. Feel free to call me Martha or anything you would like as long as it respectful” I offer what I hope was a reassuring smile for the boy.

The asian women next to him soon after respond “Hi, Mrs.Washington. I'm Oliva Blanch we spoke over the phone. This is Alexander you have yet to met him but I assure he is an amazing boy with a polite attitude. Isn’t that correct Alex” Her response seemed filling enough if not a bit exiguous. 

“Y-yes ma’am” A stuttered replied came out of boy I had already grown attached to just by setting him. Another thing I noticed is his accent it sounded slightly Caribbean but also sounded like it had been forced down. Most likely because of years of abuse. Almost immediately after the response, a slight wince came from Alexander and my eyes snapped down to him to see if he was hurt. Not only was having a young boy as helpless as him around kicking my maternal instinct into high gear but also the fact that he was an omega made my alpha instinct instantly want to hug him and protect him like she would her own pup. The logical side of my brain ended up overruling the primal and i refrained from hugging him.

“Would you like to come inside Alexander and Oliva” I offered hoping it would give him an opportunity to sit and calm down due to the fact he seemed to be skittish. “George my husband is asleep, he got a terrible headache latter today and had to lay down. Our son Gilbert whom you can call Lafayette or Laf, is staying at his friend's house.” Later that day I managed to get the big ball of energy otherwise known as Gilbert out of the house. Even though he was a beta his personality can be overwhelming. 

“That would be lovely, thank you so much Martha” Oliva reliped. Alex still looked nervous but after a slight tug that almost went unnoticed by me, he walked into the home. 

‘Here we go’ I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted tomorrow tell me what you all think. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO I lied I decided on posting two chapter today and one latter on Saturday. I just wanted to write tonight and thought it might be a good way to kill two birds with one stone. This is also a slow burn fic but has no fear it will pick up the pace!! Luv u all <3
> 
> Heed The tags.
> 
> Trigger Warning  
> Implied rape/non-con  
> Heavily Implied child abuse

♣♣♣ This Pov is still Martha. I feel like for this chapter it will be better. Don't worry we will get a look at Alexanders thoughts in the next one though!!

Alexander followed Oliva into the living room, albeit a little hesitant but still nonetheless followed. I noticed how he sat down on the farthest side of the couch with his legs in a crisscross and his posture slightly slouched in order to give himself a smaller appearance. When he was walking in I could get a better look at the condition he was in due to the light. I was not pleased with my results.

As I assumed his body was tiny but not in a way that was natural. He held himself as if I would be stricken and kept his head down for the most part. When his sweatshirt sleeved hitched in order to brush a strand of hair out of his face I instantly noticed the bruising scattering his forearm. Next to that the oversized nature of his sweatshirt also gave me a glimpse of his neck and to say I was appalled would be an understatement. Finger-shaped bruises blanketed his neck and collarbones. It was my turn to silently wince at the abuse this poor child had gone through.

“Mrs. Washington” Oliva’s voice cut through my thoughts.

“Yes” I replied

“I need you to go through his extensive file then sign some paper. After that, you will be officially foster him”

“Ah of course. Alexander would you like for me to put on something on the TV. I have a slight hunch that this paperwork might take a little while” I once again smiled that's all I could do. I made sure to wear sent blocks as well as George just in case he would be panicked by that many scents. I hoped it worked or else right now I would be releasing all kinds of pheromones.

“News please ma’am” came a quiet almost silent request from little Alex. Normally I would make a playful remark that I get more than enough ma’am in public or at the hospital. But seeing Alexander this tense and reserved I didn't want to scare the poor boy.

“Sure thing honey” I replied and reached for the remote which was near Alex. Big mistake. He flinched so hard he practically fell off the couch with a yelp. I wanted to help him up but I knew that he most likely didn't want to be touched.

“Alexander are you okay?!” I urgently asked wanting to know if my son- not my son yet, if Alexander was alright.

“Yes, ma’am I'm terribly sorry ma’am. I shouldn't have yelped or flinched you where simply trying to grab the remote and I stupidly tried to get out of the way. I am very sorry Mrs.Washington please excuse me with my actions” he rambled on apologizing I was too shocked that the quiet omega who barely spoke three words was rambling on about being a ‘stupid omega.’

“Alexander! -he flinched again- Its okay sweetie I shouldn’t have reached over to you so sudden without your consent” I tried to assure him that it was my fault but instead of contradicting me he simply shut up looked down and murmured a quick ‘sorry’. I went back and picked up the remote and flipped it to channel 56 the news program.

“Would you like a blanket?” I asked cautiously not knowing if I overstepped my bounds. A quiet and reluctant yes squeaked out of the small raven-haired omega. I went over to the shelf and pulled out a fluffy white blanket. Omega’s liked fluffy blankets right? I had no idea.

When I handed it to him he looked like he was just handed one hundred dollars. His eyes lit up and a very faint smile crept on his lips. I'll take that as a yes to my question.

“Thank you Mrs. Washington” He murmured.

“No problem sweetie”

♣♣♣  
I walked into the other room with Olivia and we sat down at the table. Alexander was only a couple yards away but it still hurt to think that I had left him alone in a room alone. God, I was getting attached already.

“So Mrs.Washington what would you like to start with?” She asked sounding slightly nervous. Which was understandable I had a strong Alpha gene so did George so no matter how much scent blockers we put on we still had a slightly intimidating aura about us.

“I think his medical history would be best. Just to know for future reference” I replied. It was the truth if I got his medical history I could see how badly he was hurt and what the best action for therapy was. Not only that but I needed to know what suppressants e was taking so I could refill them when needed.

“Okay, that seems like a good start,” She said simply. Then she pulled out of her caramel and gold colored briefcase a large thick pale yellow file titled _‘Alexander James Hamilton, Male, Omega’_

“Is this just medical or his whole…” I awkwardly trailed off not knowing how many times he had been hospitalized due to abuse plus just regular medical information like his age height weight, allergies, and other things.

“Just medical I'm afraid..” she to trailed off awkwardly.

“Let's get started” I responded even I winced at her response

“I can just give you the summarized version of his current status then leave you this took look at latter considering that it is 7 o'clock and this whole book worth of information would take well into the morning” She cautiously suggested.

“That might be better as for the rest of the information If you could do the same it would be a large help. Also, I want to get the paper to foster him done soon, the poor boy looks in desperate need of sleep” I normally wasn't one to cut short on medical documents but the fact that there would be years of abuse definite in each one wouldn't necessarily help me sleep at night. Not only that but since I have what looks to be a sleep deprived and exhausted omega on my couch I really want to get him into PJ’s and in a bed.

“Great. Let me grab the summarized forms as well as the one legal document you have to sign to claim custody. Considering that both you and George have done practically all of the paperwork this is just fluff.” Olivia remarked as she shuffled and pulled out a significantly thinner portfolio and put he thicker one to the side.

“Thank you” I replied as I grabbed the first summarized document and started to read.

_Alexander James Hamilton Current Medical State._

_Age- 14 years_  
 _Date of Birth- January 11, 2003_  
 _Height- 5’3_  
 _Weight- 94 pounds_  
 _Primary Sex- Male_  
 _Secondary Sex- Omega_  
 _Matting Status- Attempted forced bond - Unboned, forced matting_  
 _Medical conditions- Temperature Induced Asthma, Anxiety, PTSD, immune system deficiency, Insomnia_  
 _Nesting Status- None_  
Supresents _-_ Luprex  
 _Medication-_ Luprex _, Buspirone, Zolpidem, Prescription Inhaler for emergency_  
 _Heats- Irregular due to withdrawal and overdose of suppressants. Next predicted heat; 5 weeks_

_-Notes-_   
_Alexander is very traumatized by past experiences. He is severely malnourished and seems to be exhibiting high levels of anxiety. His psychological state is also affected by dropping without care. When an omega drops they become unaware of there surrounds and are completely vulnerable. He also is a victim of sexual assault and his Asthma seems to be caused by the hurricane that devastated his town and the fact that his mother and he both got sick with pneumonia during the winter and it was left untreated until she passed and the sickness went away after._

Tears welled up in my eyes I finished reading it this boy was going to need our help big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like? I know another shorter chapter but still :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huuuuiii this is a new chapter I hope you all like I tried to make it long :)
> 
> Tell me what u think!!  
> I love all of you sooo damn much see u Sunday or whenever Chapter 6 is out
> 
> \- Ellie

♣♣♣ Lil Lexis pov bitches

 

I slowly and very reluctantly followed Mrs.Blanche in the large modern yet homey living room. As I sat near the far end of the couch I watched as the only Alpha in the room, Martha rake my appearance over. I already knew I didn’t look great my loose grey sweatpants did nothing but accentuate my petite omegan frame, accompanied by malnourishment. Aswell as my oversized hoodie and t-shirt under it had the same effect. My hair was down to my neck and the bottom of it had a slight wave. I brushed it off of my face and watched martha's eyes go wide. I then realized what the cause of it was because my sweatshirt sleeve hitched exposing my wrist and forearm.

 

I felt increasingly uncomfortable with the looks of sympathy being thrown my way.

 

“Mrs. Washington” Oliva’s sharp voice made Mrs.Washington's head turn towards her. Her curls slightly bouncing as she did. She asked simple yes promoting Mrs.Blanche to continue

 

“I need you to go through his extensive file then sign some paper. After that you will be officially foster him” I winced slightly as I understood what the real meaning behind that statement was; they were going to look into everything about me. Every detail of my past every bruise every broken rib. I ignored these thoughts for a first time in a while. I was too tired to deal with the impending doom of my new “Family” realizing how broken I was. 

 

“Ah of course. Alexander would you like for me to put on something on the TV. I have a slight hunch that this paper work might take a little while”  Her tone was cheery and made me feel something I hadn't felt since my mother. Warmth. After realizing she asked a question that there was no avoided I spoke as quietly as I could.

 

“News please ma’am”She looked over at me again and had a penceful look on her face like she wanted to stay something but refrained for doing so. That alone put me on edge. What was she trying to say would she scold me for choosing something political. Usually Omegas were to sit at home and take care of kids not be involved in politics.She opened her mouth I was ready for the worse.

 

“Sure thing honey” I was shocked to say the least. Then her hand reached towards me. Nonononononon NO! I flinch back not realizing that i was on the edge of the couch so I inevitable fell off hitting the floor with a thud. After that i realized I landed on my wrist and that already wasn’t feeling great due to my last foster home spraining it before I left. I let out a high pitched yep as the pressure began to make it sore.

 

“Alexander are you okay?!” She sounded genuinely concerned. Just a good actor. Then I realized what I had done. I fell off there furniture onto there floor. Making two loud noises in a minute. What if I woke MR.Washinton up. Martha said that he went asleep with a headache what kind of mood would he be in when a stupid omega disturbed him?

Before I could think I started mumbling apologizes left and right.“Yes, ma'am terrible sorry ma’am. I shouldn't have yelped or flinched you where simply trying to grab the remote and I stupidly tried to get out of the way. I am very sorry Mrs.Washington please excuse me with my actions..” Her wide-eyed look almost shut me up immediately. Almost. 

 

“Alexander!.” I flinched again “Its okay sweetie I shouldn’t have reached over to you so sudden without your consent” Rather that telling her that no it was my fault I just gave up let my mouth slam  shut and stared down army forest green sleeves silently praying for the couch, which i climbed back up again on, to swallow me whole. I said under my breath a final last sorry.

 

“Would you like a blanket?” She asked hesitantly. I spoke out and even quieter yes.

 

I didn't watch her grab the white blanked and didn't even notice its appearance before it was shown to me. My eyes went wide I was expecting a rag or something considerings that was the only think I got in my last home when I was cold. I was a velvet white blanket with creme undertones and it reminded me of the milk Mrs.Rose, my first and best foster mother, put in her tea. She passed due to a car crash and I was thrown back in the system.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Washington” I spoke hoping the sadness of the memories didn't seep through my voice.

 

“No problem sweetie” There it was again that warmth that I had only felt with my mother or Mrs.Rose.

 

My eyes followed Mrs.Blanch and Mrs.Washington to the other room where they sat down and started talking. I started to unfold the blanket until I notice the slight smell of gun metal, strawberries and the faintest scent of hot chocolate. New scents most times made me nervous but the gun metal reminded me of the history books I got wrapped up in. The strawberries of Martha and summer. And the hot cocoa winters with my mother in Nevis and the fact that she mixed cayenne pepper into. I closed my eyes and felt safe for the first time in a long time maybe it would be different? I though with no addition of the need to run away.

 

♣♣♣

 

“He’s so tiny mama” A voice thick with what I assumed to be French accent woke me pleasantly from sleep. I started to register when I was

 

Couch. Blanket.TV.New home. Voice

 

New homes Couch. Families blanket. News on. Voice of son?

 

New home’s couch with the news playing and their son was home. I finally stitch together. Wait did that mean that I slept the night here. With no nightmares? And Mrs.Blanche was gone. So that wasn't just a dream I actually am sleeping in the Washington's living room. Great…

 

“I know sweetie. He also is a bit timid so I think we should wait until he wakes up to introduce him to you and George” Well it's to late for that now i thought lamely to myself. I could try and get a little bit more rest before the inevitable punishments commence. Just as I was about to close my eyes high pitched yawn forced it was out of my mouth.

 

Shit.

 

“Oh Alexander honey you awake?” She asked

 

“Yes ma’am. I-I am” I groaned to myself I had no idea what time it is but I hate the fact that I let my guard down. I quickly realized that I would have to meet two new people today. George Washington the other alpha. Who just based the the scent from the blanket would be scary as shit. And the beta who smelt like hot chocolate Lafayette. Who seemed to be a lot less intimidating. I decided to throw caution against the wind and peer over the couch. 

 

I see a tall boy that looks to be around 5’8 with his hair tied back into a poofy ponytail. This was obviously the beta considering that he looked to be about two years older than me. Or I looked two years younger than him. He was wearing a navy sweater and jeans. His eyes were filled with concern while looking at me. He had the same shade of skin that martha had if not warmer undertones. He had energetic golden eyes and a smile that looks like it has broken hundreds of hearts. The hot cocoa scent was more prominent now which was strange for a beta to have pheromones that you could distinctly pick out next to two Alphas and one Omega.

 

Speaking of the other Alpha a large man who looked to be around 6’2 with no hair peered over the wall. He looked terrifying. As I saw him i braley noticed the way my body retreated back into the blanket just wanting to avoid his gaze. But I couldn't. He was wearing a suit and tie and had a cup of dark liquid. Which I assumed to be filled with coffee in his right hand. Even though his body had a look to it that screamed I am scary.  His scent and face gave it away that he meant no harm. I was right to assume that the gunmetal was coming from him but that than a metallic scent it simply smelt clean and refreshing. I physically and mentally relax.

 

“Hello Alexander” his voice was softer than his expression if that could even be possible.

 

“H-hi Mr and Mrs. Washington. Good morning” I hated how my accent slipped unintentionally. Foster parents hated when that happened. It was just another reminder to them that they had picked a bastard, orphan son of a who-. Shit….. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. before I could finish my previous though drilling into me about my mother A new one popped up. My suppressants and scent blockers. I frantically dart my eyes around the room homing to find my backpack. When it was nowhere in sight I looked up to Martha and had no choice but to ask her.

 

“Mrs.Washington do you know where my bag is” I hated the change in pitch due to the panic but that was the least of my worries. What if this home was like the most that just took it away and my medication and gave it to me whenever they felt like it.

 

“Oh yes honey it's in your room” She smiled I instantly felt the panic seep out from under me. “We can do proper introductions in a minute once breakfast is prepared. Gilbert darling could you please show Alexander to his room”

“Yes mama” The ball of poofy hair and excitement replied before I could interject. It could’ve been worse she could have asked george to do it. I shudder at the thought and emerged from the ball of creme fabric that was encasing me like a cacoon. My black wavy hair was shrouding my face as I slowly and begrudgingly followed Laf up the stairs.

 

“Ah petie  oméga, you will enjoy it here so much! Mama and Papa are good people. You seem like you have a how you say… SPARK thats its.” His tone was way to cheery for this time in the morning eich i checked it was 7. Even though the nickname petie oméga made my skin crawl I ignored it. The boy lafayette seem to have good intentions.

 

“Are you French?” I asked curiously I believe the answer to be definite yes.

 

“Oui, do you know French?” He asked in almost the same tone as me but still had a definite more pep to his words.

 

“Je l'ai appris quand j'étais petit. Alors oui, je parle couramment” ( I learned it when I was little. So yes, I am fluent.) I replied feeling a sense of nostalgia hit me like a ton of bricks. I usually only spoke french to myself in order to halt an upcoming panic tack. When I bumped into laffeet I suddenly stopped all thinking except for my own panics dia louge. He hates you. You are just a stupid omega that showed of to much. You blew it your only shot and you blew it away. Nice going Alexander. You really are jus-. My panic didnt have time to finsih before to arms wrapped around me in a hug. And bright eyes looked into my own.

  
  


“Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui parle couramment ma langue maternelle. J'ai essayé de convaincre mes amis pour les âges de le ramasser !! Oh merde, je n'aurais probablement pas dû te serrer dans mes bras, je suis désolé. Je viens juste d'être excité!” (Oh my god I cannot believe that I have found someone fluent in my mother tongue. I have been trying to convince my friends for ages to pick it up!! Oh shit I probably shouldn't have hugged you i'm sorry. I just very excited!) He labeled excitedly I was too busy paying attention because my mind was screaming at me. You made him like you!! It happy rejoiced. The feeling of making someone made my omega instinct go on overdrive and I hugged Laf back.

 

I really needed my suppressants right now or else I will become what I vowed I would never be. A docile sweet omega. I thought as I pulled away from the hug. 

 

“Petite Alexander you really are interesting” he smiled as he continued to walk the hallway that was surrounded by glass and had marble tile floor.

 

This beta had barely know me forty minutes and was already making assumptions on my character. To say I was a little annoyed would be an understatement. And there was again  with that “petite” bullshit. Why do you say that” I asked 

 

“You seem like a angry lion, non an angry kitten. You have an uncharacteristic amount of passion for someone of you dynamic. It un peu (kinda) endearing” He shrugged. The little bit of anger that I felt towards Lafayette soon vanished and was replaced with shock. He said almost what my mother said. That I had a lot of passion. I smiled even though I had only know the boy for a brief time I feel like me and him would be friends.

 

“Well here we are Alexander, you new room! I hope you like it we can definitely get you more decor when we go clothing shopping for you but in the meanwhile I hope you will make do” He spoke  excitedly as he opened the spruce door by the sliding handle.

 

As the door slid open my eyes went wide at the room. White walls framed the modern room. A large rectangular window that looked like a door,but wasn't gazed upon the waking city. The bed was pushed to the corner and was piled high with a multitude of pillows. On one side of the wall a desk that had a new macbook air and phone next to it. But the thing that made me break into a huge grin was the large shelf of political and historical books. But sadly I didn't get to be to happy before I realized why I was in here. My jansport backpack laid untouched on the chair to my desk. And to my right was a closet stacked with clothing that looked to be my size. ‘Wonder how they managed that’ I ask myself.

 

“T-thank you Lafayette. I appreciate it”I seriously meant it was nice to have my own space. Most of the time I would sleep on the ground of an empty room or a couch that my sad excuse for foster parents would say that I deserved most of the time I believed them.

 

“No problem, I will call you down when breakfast is ready, Oui?” he smiled. Rather than just replying I simply nodded my head.

 

As Lafayette exited what i guessed to be my room. I paced towards the desk that would appear to be floating if it wasn't for the fact that it had been nailed into the wall sorta like a platform. I reached toward the front pocket and zippered it unopened. I reached in and grabbed two pill bottles. The first one Luprex was my suppressant. I popped two. The normal dosage was ½ for someone my weight and height but being around strange alphas would put instincts into high gear and i would be on edge so much I would risk dropping. I dropped before it's not a pleasant experience I wouldn’t like to relive that so I blocked the memory and swallowed to two pills dry. The next thing I took out was small bag filled with clear gel tabs. Now this is where shit got dangerous. Scent blockers where not something prescribed or something you could but at the pharmacy. They where provided with certain jobs like always in the political field or being a construction worker and anything in the medical field as well as the army. So the fact that a 15 year old omega who had none of those jobs had scent blocking pills was let's just say,  borderline illegal.

 

These pills worked like suppressants you took how many based on your infochart on the back . The fact that I had no info chart meant I had to guess. From what i’ve experienced this shit is strong. I once took 4, I fell asleep almost 5 minutes after and had to wait until one of my foster parents beat me till I woke up disoriented. That was the first time I dropped. After that I settled on 1 pill every 12 hours. It still made me drowsy and somewhat cloudy but it was better than running the risk of letting my natural pheromones allow others to determine my mood. I did the same routine with the supperents and swallowed them dry. I blink a little trying to focus my sight.

 

“Alexander breakfast” Martha's voice was soft and inviting.

  
  


♣♣♣POV switch Martha cuz its fuuuuun

 

“Alexander breakfast” I called about and hour after Alexander and Gilbert went upstairs. Gilbert as Usual skipped down stairs and smile. 

 

“It smells tres bon maman (very good mama)” He beamed as he grabbed two pancakes from the plate and 5 slabs of bacon. I handed him a glass of orange juice wich he politely accepted and thank me. 

 

“Wheres Ale-” Before I could finish my sentence a pair of large brown eyes tan-hued skin and raven locks peered over the staircase. 

 

“Im here” Came a timid reply. Almost immediately I noticed something was up. His eyes seemed foggy and glassy. He looked as if he had been drugged and the slight scent of mango that I picked up when I woke up the next day after he fell asleep on our couch was no were. Not only did he look and smell different he also looked extremely on edge and sleepy. Like a msix of being on a crap ton of pain meds while being chased. All together it was unnerving. I definitely was going to tell him to go asleep and look up his symptoms. Of course that would be after he met everyone and had breakfast.

 

“Ah Alexander sit down I'll get you a plate okay” Just at that proposition he seemed to tense but ended up sitting down.

“Okay ma’am” he muttered. The look on his face was one of pure anxiety at least it was better that the ghostly glazed look that enameled his feature previously.

 

I walked over to our kitchen island and picked out two pancakes and three pieces of bacon. Alex looked malnourished and what she learned from working at a hospital is the worst thing you can do to someone who isnt used to food like Alex is force them to eat. Chances are the patient will throw it up due to gag reflexes. So I settled on a good amount of food without it being overwhelming.

 

I place the plate down in front of him accidentally starling him out of whatever haze he was confined in. He looked down at the profile filled with food them up to me almost incredulously and doubtful.

 

“Thanks” he whispered his voice almost like he had just woken up.

 

“Your welcome sweetie” I replied smiling and pulled a seat next to him. 

 

Gilbert walked over and sat down in the other white chair next to George and started discussing things about school. He went on and talked about how John to Lee to “shut his pretentious ass up”. George looked over at him smiling. Encouraging him to continue talking with little ‘mhm’ yes’ and ‘really?’ But my eyes kept drifting over to the omega that was picking at his food looking nervous. I noticed that he only had one slice of bacon and a few bites of his pancake. We might have been underestimating his lack of nourishment.

 

“So Alexander… I think it's time to formally introduce everyone” I gave a reassuring smile to try and comfort him.

 

His only response was making eye contact and a feeble smile which turned out to me more of a grimace. I paid no mind to it and simply tried to shrug it off as him being tired. 

 

“This is my husband George, he works as a senator of new york. You may recognize him.” Alexander eyes went wide and he smiled a genuine smile.

 

“You-you passed the immigration law and was for gun control. Wait you guys are THOSE WASHINGTON'S” he squealed he looked so much more alive! I was so happy i glanced a look at George who also seemed to be beaming. The change of attitude was more than welcoming.

 

“That we are, am i’m shocked you recognized us. Mabey if Gilbert paid enough attention to politics he would get a better grade in his APUSH class” George teased but the look of Alexander's face shut it up immediately.

 

“Oh i'm sorry i didn't mean to get Lafayette in trouble” He murmured

 

“It's quite alright petite lion, we joke about my grade EVEN THOUGH IT WAS ONLY AN 79” Lafayette raised his voice but then laughed.  Alexander stilled seemed started but then gave the rare smile back to all of us.

“You already know me but i just want to warn that my attitude is not caused by caffeine or cocaine it is just simply me. I also have a bad habit of not shutting up and calling out the teacher, specifically Mr.Adams on his bullshit” He smirked triumphantly.

 

“Language, Gil”Martha corrected

 

“Who’s Mr.Adams?” Alexander asked in a small quizzical voice.

 

“My math teacher who believes that omega should just sit at home and maks that perfectly clear when talking with them, One time my friend Amanda,who is an alpha,  was helping her friend Marie, who is an omega, out of geometry and when Mr.Adams walked past he not so quietly murmured ‘stupid omega’, and Alice got up from her seat and clocked him square in the nose. I have never seen her so pissed. She got suspended for 2 days. Of course it makes sense though that she would stand up for Marie considering that they are like best friends. Meanwhile Amanda was sitting there in shock.” Laf laughed as he finished his story stuffing another pancake in his mouth.

 

“Speaking of Alice how is she. Last time I checked her parents were of in Germany and she was left to take care of her sister and herself” George asked cautiously.

 

“Oui, that was seven months ago though, she said her parents will be back next summer.” Laf spoke again sounding a little less peppy as he said so.

  
  


“What are planning to do today sweetie?” I asked hoping to change the mood onto something  lighter. It was a Sunday so I assumed he would be hanging out with John and Herc but John might be at home taking of little sister Eleanor and Herc might be working at the tailor shop. They both came from rich families so there really was no need for them to be busy but if anything I understood that sometimes you wanted to do things for yourself.

 

“Ah  well mother I wanted to introduce little lion to John and herc. I shot gilbert a warning look. It was obvious after reviewing his file that Alex didn't have great experiences so introducing him to John and Herc to alphas might be a little overwhelming. But of course my little french fire didn't see the look or had the time to look through Alexanders file so I was left there contemplating the pros and cons. The list in my head went as followed.

 

Pros- 

Alexander would meet new good people.

Could change his outlook on alphas

Would give time for me to talk with George

Gilbert would take care of him.

Brother and brother bonding.

Research what in god's name was up with Alexander this morning.

 

That though alone made me decide that it would be best for Alexander to hang out with Gilbert's rambunctious friends. Whom I loved dearly.

 

“I think that's a great idea as long as Alex thinks that okay” She glanced at Alex who seemed to have that same milky look in his eyes as before. As if he wasn't even paying attention. 

 

“Y-yeah sure” He stuttered slowly drinking the rest of the orange juice. I highly doubt he understood just what he got himself into. I shot a look at George as like my loving husband always did he two noticed Alex’s spaced out behavior and we both silently made the same delicious. That we needed to find out what was wrong.

 

“Great!! Je pense que nous envoyons un texto à Hercule et lui disons de venir me chercher et toi. John nous rencontrera probablement au musée dans sa propre voiture. (I think we text Hercules and tell him to pick up me and you. John will most likely meet us at the museum in his own car.)” He spoke giddy smiling at Alexander.

 

“Gilbert not everyone can speak French” I light hartley joked but what came next shocked me.

 

“Mrs Washington je parle couramment mais merci. (Mrs.Washington i'm actually fluent but thank you.)” He gave a half hearted smile.

 

“Wow I didn't know that you spoke French” I spoke softly making sure that he knew I didn't mean it as disappointment or that I was upset with him.

 

“My mother taught me French and Spanish. As for English I had to learn it due to tourist” he fidgeted in his seat. He clearly dislike talking about his past.

 

“Ah mon ami you will get along with John then you to both speak Spanish” Gilbert smile

 

Alexander smiled and turned his head to Martha “May I please be excused so I can change. Or will we be leaving a bit letter?” The question was directed towards the beta in the room.

 

“Ah yes we can leave in 45 minutes” He spoke

 

“Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Washington may I be excused,” Alex asked timidly

 

“Yes honey” I replied as he began walking upstairs. “Oh an Alex, Martha and George is fine” I sweetly spoke.

 

He looked shocked but gave a slight nod. I almost missed the smile that crep on his cheeks. Almost.

 

♣♣♣ Time skip! To after Laf, Lil Lex and HUNKULES left  (Still Martha POV BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS ANGST IS COMING) 

  
  


“Have fun!” I yelled to them as I watched Hercules cherry red car pull out of our driveway. I made sure they were out of view until I turned to George.

 

“Honey..” I prompted

 

“I know. Are you we should do this I mean doesn't it feel like an invasion to his privacy” George asked hesitantly. I agreed with him but what I needed to know more was if Alexander was okay. As his foster mother I needed to know that he was doing okay. It said in his medical file that Alex had dropped before. Being a nurse I have seemed both Alphas and Omega drop and it's not a good sight. They have a blank stare and before completely uncaring and vulnerable. But that's only for Omegas for Alphas they get overly emotional and become violet.

 

I grabbed my Laptop and began searching the symptoms. Wanting to call the hospital if I couldn’t get the information I needed. As a last resort I would go into his room. That was extremely risky though. Considering I would leave my scent. His room would be comprised and he wouldn't trust us. I definitely wouldn’t go into his room.  _ Definitely. _

 

I open a google tab and search the following;  _ Omega, glassy eyes, Lethargic, spaced out. _ Search.

 

“Shit” I cursed out loud. George eyes immediately snap over to me and he sits next to me. I never cursed only when something bad was happening or I regret doing something. Right now it was both of those things.

 

There in the google search results was an article with a headline that terrified me.

 

_ Scent Blockers on Under aged omega symptoms, repercussions and consequences _

 

I closed my laptop and looked at George with pleading eyes that spoke ‘Please let me look upstairs’

He nodded and I almost sprinted upstairs to the sliding doors. I made sure to calm myself before I entered. I reach over for his old bag and zipped the first pocket open. I carefully took out the contents making sure it check every compartment . Nothing was there only three leather notebooks, and a Scarf. I laid both carefully down. These items were important to him. I would respect that full heartedly. 

 

The I looked down to the smaller pocket and hesitantly unzipped it. There was a small bottle that I immediately recognized as luprex. Then I looked over to a small ziplock bag that had some teal gel capsules in it. 

 

Scent blockers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo what do u guys think. I will tell you all what happened with Lex and The squad in the next chapter!!
> 
> Oh btw just wanted to clear this y'all are prob confused!  
> ln normal fanfics , scent blockers aren't that bad but for the sake of angst, I decided to make them a thing that screws with your hormones and mental state and can make you very drowsy and not mental there. If that makes any sense. They are usually only for alphas and omegas that are fully mature and have reached and age that their hormones aren't all over the place. But since Alex is not only a 15-year-old omega who is definitely not hormonally and physical mature he also is not in the best mental state and that combine with the scent blockers can really screw him up.
> 
> (copied this from a comment response I wrote just thought it would clear ssomethings up!!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update School was kicking my ass and my AP biology teacher just murdered me with homework and I'm currently dying because of parents pressure for a better math grade!!
> 
> I will try and update once a week!! I love you all so much and thanks for reading!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy chapter 6!!

♣♣♣Lex’s POV

  
  


As I walked up the white stairs towards my new room I couldn't help but remember the glances Mrs.Washington was throwing my way.  I shook it off still being too drowsy form the medication to be worried. I slid the door open and stepped inside. The clothes that the Washington's looked like they fit but there wasn’t a vast collection of them like I previously predicted. I opened the door with the flat handle and started looking through the clothes.

 

I decided to pick a pair of jeans, considering that Laf said that we would be heading somewhere like a museum. But then again we could be heading to the fucking pool and I wouldn’t have known considering I paid no attention to the conversation at breakfast. I was still in shock that The Washington's where housing me, a dirty omega, in their luxurious home.  I tugged the black sweater over my upper body and tried to avoid jostling my previous injuries, burns, and cuts produced by the other homes. I looked at myself in the mirror and thanked god I took a shower in the foster center before I came here. I ran my butterscotch fingers throw my dark locks and instantly regretted it. Before my hair looks a little wavy but nothing too fluffy. Now it looked like a puffball. It reminded me of Laf. I groaned internally and decided to walk out the door. Of course, I didn't have any new shoes so the ones on my feet would have to do.

 

“ _ Alexandre! _ ” Laf skipped towards me. 

 

“Hi Laf” I smiled back it seemed as if his energy was contagious.

 

“OOOOHH~ I cannot wait for you to meet mon amour Herc, and mon ami John!” He all but exclaimed

 

“Me either,” I spoke

 

Almost immediately after Laf’s phone buzzed and he looked down and smirked. Before typing what I assumed to be a reply faster than my eyes could process it.

 

“That's him! Oh, petite Alexander do not worry Hercules looks scary but is simply a teddy bear. If anything you might want to be worried about the others in our little entourage you still wait to meet!” he lightheartedly warned. But I couldn't help but wonder what the hell he meant. So far I had only learned about 4 people and very little I might add. John who seemed like a person who shared his knack for shooting off the mouth. Marie who honestly he had no idea about but felt somewhat of a comfort that there would be another omega around. Amanda who like Marie he was clueless but didn't have the best feeling about because she just stood by let Mr. Adams talk shit about omega. Which wasn't cool. And Alice who hit a teacher for her best friend. Yeah so maybe the last one made him a little anxious.

 

He barely had time to finish his thoughts before a warm hand settled slowly on his arm. He looked up and say Laf practically dragging him out of the home. It only then did he realize that he had been to lost in thought to process what was happening. As soon as he stepped out of the house he noticed a bright red Mercedes Benz. But What he noticed more was the large Alpha that stood outside it.

 

Laf let go of his arm and practically lunged towards the alpha to engulf him in a warm embrace. 

 

“HERC MON AMOUR IT'S BEEN TOO LONG” he wailed as he hugged Hercules shirt tight.

 

“Laffy it's been a day I think you can handle it.” He joked. Not only did the Alpha look light he could punch the lights out of someone but Laf and him where presumably dating. Myself being Bi I have no issue with it but It would definitely be awkward if they start kissing. I'm starting to like the idea of another third wheel presumably being John joining me it would centrality ease my discomfort. Hercules was wearing a maroon shirt with a leather jacket over it dark jeans and a beanie over his head. From where I stand he looked to be about 5’9 or 5’10 considering that Laf had to tilt his head up to kiss his cheek.

 

“You must be Alexander Laffy’s new foster brother. As u can presume I am Hercules and Laf and I are dating. Are you cool with that?” He took a slightly defensive tone which made me panic so before I could stop my mouth I blurted out a high pitched; I'm Bi.

 

Hercules and Lafayette exchange a curious look almost silently having a conversation it lasted 2 seconds but felt like two years before I was pulled into yet another tight hug. Being in a better mindset I instantly flinch back and expected to be hit. But rather than that Laf let go a shot me a look of concern. 

 

“Are you alight Alexander?” InquiredLaf. I gave him a nonverbal nod a fixed my sweater.

 

After a short pause, Hercules finally spoke up.

 

“Do you guys want to get in the car or Alexander do you need a minute”

 

“I should be alight” I nervously responded. I also thanked whatever god their way that I didn't have a full-blown panic attack next to my new foster brother and his boyfriend. I walked slowly to the door of the car and shot Hercules a questioning look. Like I was asking for permission to get into the car. He simply nodded. 

 

On our drive to the museum, we all decided that it would best to pick up food with John. I answered some of the questions Herc, he told me to call him that, and Laf asked.  I gave the most generic answers in hope to avoid diving too deep into my psyche. 

 

As we were finding a parking spot I took a look at the surroundings. New York was big and beautiful. The skyscraper shot up into the sky and caused the overcast clouds to swallow their appearance in whole. The city was cold and intimidating but I knew if given the right shot I could rise above my dynamic to great things.

  
  


I hesitantly step outside and was immediately hit with 50 different scents. I had no idea how Herc had what appear to be an iron grip on his pheromones, but it made me more comfortable knowing he had a strong grip on his instinct. Of course like everyone he had small slip-ups but of the scent that came out of him was nervous excitement. I picked up from him scents of apple cider and hay, It reminded me of when Mrs. Rose would take me to the fall festival in Warwick. I smiled polity and tried not to cringe at the onslaught of scents. Being an omega I already had heighten sense like alphas but with my nerves, on edge, I almost wanted to gag because of how the pheromones so lackluster mixed with each other. It was everything from a light pleasant pine scent to the overly perfumed smell of honey. 

 

I was jostled from my thoughts by Laf’s voice “Mon ami we found john we should head towards him, non?” Even though it was phrased as a question I still felt compliant to answer with a yes. Lafs comforting beta hot cocoa balm calmed me enough to let him lead me to another Alpha with curly hair and a freckled face like stars. 

 

The light pine aroma was stronger near him so  I instantly concluded that he was the one wafting it through the air. Rather than me being freaked by now being surrounded by two alphas and one beta. I had a strange feeling of comfort in knowing that we were out in public and nothing bad could happen in public. To say I trusted Laf would be a stretch but saying I thought he was a good person wouldn't be.

 

The Alpha who I currently starring at seemed to be a couple centimeter shorter than Laf and had a head full of hazelnut curls that were tied into a loose ponytail. His face looks as if constellations were painted across.  His skin was dusked gold and were brushed with the same freckles that decorated his face. Johns eyes where a deep set of hazel with stripes of moss and cocoa intertwined. His body was, well let's just say... Damn. I couldn't see past his tight white sure but I sure as hell wanted to. 

 

¨Hello you must be Alexander” I practically gape at is accent it was slightly southern but had a sharp tone that made me want to- I decided to close my thoughts up there no need to be drooling over my fosters brother friend.

 

“Y-yep that's me” I let out a nervous chuckle.

 

“He's so cute Laf” He beamed. I blushed at the praises and slightly smiled while ducking my head.

 

“Ah mon ami, no need to be drooling over Alexandre,” Laf smirked. I flushed bright red at the innuendo and tried to get over myself.

 

“Well, I think before we see any of the museums we should get some food. I'm thinking  pizza, thoughts?”Herc questioned.

 

“I could go for pizza. Laf, Alexander?” The questioned still not taking his eyes off of me. Rather than finding it creepy it made my cheeks heat up.

 

“S-sure” I gave a lame stutter

“Piza sounds very good mes amis, and mon amour” Laf smiled.

 

♣♣♣Johnny boy PoV

 

While we were walking towards Angelo's Pizzeria I got to truly soak in the beauty that is Lafs foster brother. He had tawny skin that kept a cherry blush painted across his cheeks.  His dark hair fell in curled waves that went down to his neck and his eyes where mocha orbs with such a fire it made me breathless.

 

“So Alexander are you going to be applying to our school, and if so what grade will you be in, no offense, but you look barely anything older than 13,” I spoke

 

“Alex,” he said.

 

“Pardo-” before I could finish the omega responded with “You can call me Alex and I believe I will be applying for your school. As for my age, I am 14 so good guess and I will be a freshman. Your teachers seem… Interesting to say the least” his tone was filled with a defensiveness that I could only associate with him thinking that I didn't believe him to enter school. But of course, that was untrue I am happy to see him as a classmate, hell and friend would be cool. 

 

“Yeah well, they aren't all that bad. For example Mrs.Smith, the biology teacher, and Mr. Kovach the APUSH professor and really nice and make it a priority to help students. Mr. Adams is well… a dick” I chuckled a little 

 

“He’s the one who got punched right” Alex smirked

 

“Yeah by Alice. It was fucking hilarious. Angelica had to drag her out of the classroom” 

 

I  look up and see Laf and Hercules hand and hand. The beta laughing and laying his head on the alphas shoulders while he just nodded. They looked so peaceful. My father always told me to get an omega that would shut up and not speak up. But I never wanted a docile omega I wanted a partner, not a domestic slave to warm my bed.

 

We walked into the Pizzeria and a kind beta women sat us down at the table. And took our orders.  

 

♣♣♣ TIMMEME SKKIPPP- Alex’s POV  did someone call for drama?

 

After pizza, we decided to go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The museum itself was beautiful I couldn't help but let my eyes linger to the freckled Alpha lightly holding my hand as he lead me to the Jackson pollack section of the painting. I remember how the splatters reminded me of his freckles. But of course, I would never say that. Laf was on his phone taking snapchats and Instagram photos of the artwork and his boyfriend, well okay mostly his boyfriend. Hercules through it all just blushed and smiled it was obvious that they held a special bond with the way that bickered and laughed together. It seemed as though the beta had no lack of energy in the way he dragged me, and the two other alphas seamlessly through the Museums marble floors. I saw children of all dynamics playing around paintings and sculptures while their parents shot them warning looks.

But sadly all good times must come to an end as Hercules red car pulled into our driveway I couldn't help but have an underlying feeling of panic. What if the Washington were angry that we were gone too long, or what if they decided they didn't want an omega in there house anymore. Before my thoughts could spiral anymore the car parked and the music stopped. I got a quick breath in before thanking Herc, he told me to call him that, for the ride.

 

Laf as usually dragged me out of the car and towards the white door and opened it.

 

The first thing that hit me was the smell of the place it smelt like worry and contemplation. Mr.Washington's usually gun metal smell was clouded with something I could only put on as distress. And Mrs.Washington's strawberry perfume smell sorry with worry.  That in itself could make me panic. What happened they found out something. Was I not good? Are they going to kick me out? Oh, of course they are going to kick you out you are just and stupid fucking omega. _ Stupid omega. Stupid omega.  _ The words molded together in my mind and suddenly I wasn't in New York anymore. I was in a hospital bed with a bright light.

 

_ “His mother died around 5 hours ago,” Someone around me said as a nurse took my blood and changed my IV. _

_ “Well serves her right, the stupid omega whore and her son are just a waste of space.” I heard a different man taunt. The blinding lights bore into my eyes but I still refused to close them. If I closed them then I would see mama’s blank stare as the scent around her drift away If I closed my eyes I would feel her limp body slowly lose its grasp on my frail wrist. If I closed my eyes then mama would be dead… who am I kidding Mama was dead. She was dead from the moment it wasn't just a ‘slight cough mijo’ or ‘just the sniffles my little omega’. God, she was dead from the moment dad left with James. I felt a shake from someone not in the hospital room. Like the whole place was shaking. Like I was shaking. The hurricane? No, the storm had already been gone just like mama. The shaking grew more urgent but I didn’t care.  I didn’t care until the smell of hot cocoa and strawberries flooded my senses.  _

 

_ “ _ ALEXANDER” I heard a women frantical yell as the shaking got heavier. “Oh my god George what are we gonna do is he passing out what's happening? George!” The women sounded familiar, but who the hell was George. I wonder. My mind was still fuzzy and all I could smell was hot cocoa, strawberries. I slowly open my eyes to see, Mrs.Washington holding me and sobbing her body shaking. So that's what the shaking was. I blink about 5 times fix my vision and see Laf holding onto my body just and tightly. Then I blink one last time to see George on the Phone frantically telling someone about an ambulance, but then hanging up as soon as  he saw my confused face

 

“Alexander, on are you alright?” George asks kneeling by this point both Martha and Laf have stopped crying and have moved away from me even though Martha still kept me in a firmly planted position in her arms. Normally I would recoil or flinch but I didn’t even care I was too shocked by the events that just happened. 

 

“Not your son” I mumble even though I didn’t care that he used the words.

 

“Okay, Alexander. But honestly are you alright. For a moment I thought we would have to call the hospital.”He joked but the worry was still evident in his scent and voice.

 

“‘M sorry you all seemed worried and that put me on edge” I answered lamely it was the best I could do.

“We will discuss that later. But for now, have you ever had a panic attack” His voice was calm but pleading for an answer. Rather than giving a verbal response I simply nodded my head to the alpha.

 

“Okay, So- Alexander” He replied. “Do you think you can get up you must be tired after your day with Gilbert Hercules, and John” We both knew that that wasn't the real reason he wanted me to go to sleep. It was because the fucking panic attack I had on me, what was 9th foster homes floor. I decided to nod anyway just to please them. 

 

I staggered up the stairs and down the hallway to my room.  **My clean. Safe. Room.** Wich, when I opened the door, was none of those things. My jansport bag was laid on my bed as if someone had to go through it. I looked at the front pocket and was thankful that Mrs.Washington, I concluded based on how the whole place smells vaguely like sour strawberries. ‘At least she wasn’t pissed’ I thought humorlessly to myself. But those relatively light thoughts lasted about five minutes until I noticed the second zipper of my bag open. Were my medication was.  _ Were my scent blockers where.  _

 

**Fucking.Shit.**

 

I scrambled downstairs apology for everything I have ever done in my life at the tip of my tongue. That's why they were worried they were going to seriously send me to an omega rehab center fix my shit then send me to another fucking foster home.  I was so fucked so utterly fucked in every goddamn way possible. ‘Mabey if I just apologize profusely then I could leave here with just a few broken ribs’ My omega mind piled together. ‘Apologize.Apologizeapologizeapologize’ 

 

“I'M SORRY” I yelled my tone was practically hysteric I didn’t care. I was fucked. NOT ONLY was I in a house with two goddamn alphas BUT this was my last chance before I would be sent away to god knows where and be so screwed it wouldn’t even be funny.

 

“Honey what for” It was Martha that spoke first and tried to pull my hand to sit next to her. NO, my mind screamed. This how it always fucking happened I always fucked up enough to get kicked out. But this time it was not only with illegal substance but this was my last shot before the rehab center. I heard horror story from that place. Omega being raped bonded and shipped off to abusers. Young omega beaten to shit and thrown out into an alleyway to be beaten again.an again and again until you died. But the state didn’t care if you died you were just some omega with a number printed on your scent gland. So that's why when I saw Martha's arm reach out I hissed and recoiled into the furthest corner of the living room. But this point I was hysterical sobbing and hyperventilating hissing and crying choking on the own air that was not making it past my lungs. Stumbling on apologies and confessions. 

 

“Alex honey breathe” Her voice was firm. Somehow it was better than sobbing on the floor to just give in and le the Alpha in the room command me to do something. So pliantly I took a breath in. And a breathe out. Slowly the lump in my throat cleared and so did my vision of tears.

 

“I'm so sorry. Please don't send me away or get rid of me” By now I could smell my scent it was as if someone planted a rotten mango doused with salt in front of me. It was the scent of terrified omega.

“Why would we do that” her voice was soft and comforting.

 

“Be-because you found scent bl-okcers i-in my r-oom” I hiccuped somewhat regaining what little self-control I had.

 

“Oh, honey. We wouldn’t care if we found a dead body in your room. It's clear that you have been through terrible things and we want to help you. Sweetie, you are apart of our family now” The words came out soft and comforting.

 

“Re-really?” I stuttered non believed the words. None of the other foster families have called apart of their family. Well, except for Mrs.Rose.

 

“Yes sweetie we just want to know why”

 

“I-I do-nt like people being able to know what's going on in my head.” It was a lame reason and irrational but still I hated people taking advantage to know when I was hurt or helpless. They would just play off of my false sense of security and would be a bitch.

 

“Oh, honey we would never do that. But those could seriously hurt you and you need to not take them.” My breathing hitched at her bluntness but ultimately I knew It was the right thing to do.

 

“Okay,” I whispered. I really didn’t want to do this but sadly it was either being beaten on the streets or not taking a pill. I rather the latter.

 

“Thank you, sweetie, now I believe you should get some sleep like George suggested” She replied softly as slowly reached towards me but when flinched away she let her hand drop. A flash of sadness crossed her face but It was so quick I didn’t think was even there.

 

“Does George know” I whispered

 

“Yes, honey and he said the same thing as I” She smiled reassuringly. I simply nodded and got shakily to me feet. I stumbled a bit but got stable. As I reached the stairs I felt a lot more exhausted and felt my eyelids slowly drift close. Thankfully that was right in time to body fall on my bed. Anxiety was still pumping through my veins but it was manageable. I decided to stand up once again and move my backpack onto my desk and strip off my clothes into PJs. Once fully clothes I slipped under the covers and let my eyes slip shut.

 

The final thought that filled my mind was the curly hair Alpha named John Laurens.

 

I knew I was helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Ohhh and I'm sorry if johns emotions aren't clear enough but he is smitten with Alex. I just suck at writing from that POV. 
> 
> Anyway, comment if you want!! Love u guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKKKKAAAYYYY new chapter!!! I just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who enjoys this story I honestly didn't think it would get this far. There is a quick texting portion in this chapter so I'm going to clear up who is who.
> 
> Gay turtle- John  
> Angggiiiieee- Angelica  
> Lizard- Eliza  
> Pegleg- and Peggy  
> Alice in wonderland- Alice  
> French Baguette- Laf
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update!!!  
> !!Also, u know how I said Alice has a sister- I lied. I couldn't find a good place to put her!!

♣♣♣ Martha's Pov

 

Screaming. That's what I heard first an ear-piercing scream of an omega in disquietude. I instantly shoot up from my plush blanket and try to pinpoint were the omega in the house was. As I frantically look around I see George doing the same.  Still half asleep and in blind panic I jump out of my bed and race towards the door I see George doing the same as we race up the stairs towards Alex’s room.

 

“George, do you think he’s okay?”I frantically say as we grow closer to the sliding door. When I noticed Gilbert pressed up against whispering french and English garbled together. 

 

“ Maman papa est-il d'accord? Savez-vous?¨ The beta all but yells. Which causes the omega in the other room to cry harder.  As I inched closer to the door the sobs became more frantic and his breath is coming out in short gasps.

 

“Alexander. Sweetie, it's me, Martha, do you think you can tell us what's wrong” I asked my voice uneven and full of panic. I needed to know that there was no one in the room hurting him because of it sure as hell sounded like it. I try and think of a way to get him to open the door. When did the lock it? Soon a darker questioned popped into my mind;  _ Why did he lock it?   _ I look over to George who eyes have the same distressed gloss over them. Tear were clouding my vision. All I wanted to do is to know that he was safe.

 

We waited outside the door for what felt like hours hearing the cries increase and decrease on a rollercoaster of distress. The scent of terrified omega flooded the house putting George and I on edge slightly. At this point, the sobs have died down into whimpers and George was pacing the hallway. The chill of the September wind from outside seemed to make its way in the house. At some point, Laf had fallen asleep his head resting on the door frame soft french murmurs being tossed out of his mouth. I tried to distract myself, thinking about school for Alexander, which start in two days. I was September 3 and labor day was tomorrow we would be a good time to enroll him. Now I'm rethinking about enrolling him so soon…

 

The whimpers stopped.

 

The house was deadly silent.

 

I shot George a hopeful look. His pacing came to halt and he had nothing but  concern in his caramel-hued eyes. 

 

“Alexander, sweetie are you okay. You don't have to open the door just knock.” I heard shuffling in, what was the silent room.

 

The door creaked open and a small looking omega popped his head out and his mocha eyes nervously glanced around. His eyes stopped on Gilbert and almost immediately launched himself into a hug. His sobbing had come back and you would think that the beta was freezing by the way Alex’s body caused it to vibrate. Gil immediately reciprocated the hug even tighter murmuring soft french. This helped his crying but still, he was shaking.

 

“Honey, do you think you can tell us what happened?” George promoted trying to soften his tone. Maintaining a good 4 feet away from the omega currently death gripping the beta chocolate scented and colored curls.

 

“S-storm.” He whispered.

 

Of course, I thought, the wind stopped hollowing but the soft patter of rain still dripped from the windows. The raindrops racing each other as the dark night sky was consumed in almost grey clouds. Just above the horizon a small pink sunrise slowly crept on New York casting a mauve shadow on the skyscrapers in the distance.

 

“It was just a little rain sweetie but maybe next time we can get you some headphones before the fair-weather starts to wither” I smiled.

 

“O-okay ‘m tired” He spoke with an exhausted slur in his tone. Considering it was Sunday and no one had work I decided to let him sleep. And make sure he woke up later to go to Sunday brunch at the Schuylers diner. It was a tradition in there family to go every sunday to the diner. By all mean,s they were not religious people but it felt nice to have a routine on lazy sunday afternoons. Plus the three sisters, who conveniently go to their school would be able to introduce themselves to Alex. Angelica the oldest was a head strong Alpha girl. Eliza the middle child was an amazingly sweet beta with boundless creativity. And  Peggy, the wild omega that got into so much trouble but sweet talked her way out. They are a real handful sometimes. 

 

Lost in my train of thought I didn't register Alex clumsily stood up and practically slumping to his room leaving the sliding door slightly open.  Gilbert got up and decided to lay with alexander, of course asking before he did so. George and I trotted downstairs to get some coffee.

 

“Wow.” Was all that the male alpha could say. And honestly, I couldn't agree with him more. Not only was that intense two hours but what Alexander went through shouldn't bee what anychild goes through. 

 

“I read in his file that he was in Sandy” I murmured. The file clearly states that during the time of hurricane Sandy Alexander had been with his cousin who committed suicide after the incident destroyed his agricultural business.  _ Jesus that kid had been through a lot. _ I thought solemnly to myself.

 

I decide to sit on the couch and turn on the news. Though I wasn't paying attention I was too busy thinking. 

 

Thinking about questions I wasn't sure I wanted answers to. 

Why did everyone he trusted either die or hurt him?

What had he done to deserve this life?

How can I help this poor omega?

  
  


♣♣♣ 3rd person POV because I have nothing better to do with my life!!

 

Alexander woke up with blurry vision. He had barely remember the incidents of the night but felt a warm lump on his other side. He blinked tiredly trying to stitch together who was next to him. A fresh wave of hoco periated trough in nostrils and he was relaxed knowing that it was just his beta foster brother.

 

He lethargically stood up and gather an oversized sweater and jeans from his closet to change into. Once he decided on the mapel colored knitted material he put in beside the shelf that decorated the vast bathroom. Besides the sink, there was a small container of dixie cups which he decided would soothe his scratchy throat. 

 

Walking out towards his room he saw the beta hopelessly entangled in a pillow practically spooning it. Chuckling to himself he bent over to unzip the smallest pocket of his jansports bag. The supressent bottle wasa oversaturated white with a mulberry cursive printed logo. Popping two pills he swallowed them dry. The scent blockers, which he now had to stop taking due to the fact that the washington's not only took them away but also was concerned for him, where no were to be found. He inaudible signed and walked back towards the shut bathroom door.

 

The shower was complicated to say the least. Two metal handles either side with one, of the same material, dial. He twisted it to a practically scalding temperature in order to burn away the feeling of post-panic. After the water was a good temperature Alexander slowly stepped in. 

 

The Washingtons had got him some sweet smelling shampoo and  conditioner. He lathered his hair and rinsed it complete out before grabbing the milky body wash. Placing on the lofa he began to frivolously scrub his tawny stick like arms and legs. Causing a rubicund blush to coat them.

 

After towel trying his skin and avoiding to aggravate any scars, scabs or other injuries he put the clothing on and walked down stairs were the inevitable punishment most likely would come up.

 

It never came.

 

Rather than salp or a punch, a plate of breakfast met his face. The bacon and scones were a welcome change to what usually happens after he had a panic attack in his previous foster homes. It was around 9:30 in the morning and Alexanders stomach was growling due to lack of food. Even though he still couldn’t finish most of what was on his plate the gesture was nice.

 

Martha and George made small talk making sure to  include Alexander in things so he wouldn't feel left out. Around 20 minutes latter the beta must have sensed the lack of Alexander's pressense because he came slugging down the stairs yawning. He begrudgingly took the plate of bacon and 3 scones. As Well as grabbing a cup of chocolate milk. While Martha and George sipped there perfectly temperature coffee with cream. Alexander couldn't help but wonder if he was allowed to grab a cup. Longingly he glanced at the keurig machine in the not so far distance.

 

The two Alpha’s must have sensed the small omega distress because george asked him;

 

“Do you want some coffee Alex?”

 

The omega in question glanced up at george with disbelieving eyes and blinked twices as if it was a trick to get them to hurt him. When a few moments pass and he realized that that was no-longer the case he simply nodded. The alpha stood up and grabbed a small cup and filled it a few inches from the top. He was going to get cream but a small voice stopped him.

 

“I prefer it black if that's okay” Alexander spoke

 

“Yep, that fine.” Georges casual tone was comforting and made the omega calm.

 

As the small omega sat at the table and slowly drank his coffee. Lafayette was stuffing  his face with copious amounts of blueberries. When all eyes, even Alex's, landed on him he smiled innocently and proceeded to eat slower. Martha decided to bring up the subject of school in order to comsense conversation at the quiet breakfast table. THis topic of choice got a groan from Laf and a small mile from the creole omega.

 

“So Alex we will be enrolling you in Liberty High, were Gil and his friends go. Based on your age you should be going in as a freshman. But due to your grades, they are putting you in a class above your grade level. So in this case you will be a sophomore.” She spoke

 

“OH MY GOD”- the omega flinched at Laf tone but quickly shrugged it off - “You will be in our grade! You will get to ride with me, John and Herc every morning!!” He spoke quickly and excitedly. “And you will get to meet everyone at lunch and possible ave some classes with everyone, OH i need to put in everyones number in your phone” He squealed as Alex handed is phone over ever so cautiously.

 

“Gilbert, slow down, this is mostly likely his first time hearing all of it. And it's a lot to processes” George spoke smiling at Laf fondly.

  
  


“Mr.Washington may I get another cup of coffee?” Alexander spoke with such cautious as if he thought he would be smacked right there.

 

“Sure son, oh and alexander.” He started. “Call me George and my wife Martha” His tone made no room for protest on Alexs part, not that he would anyway,. With new information, Alex placed his mug delicately and started to watch as the dark liquid filled the ceramic mug.

 

♣♣♣ Johnny boy’s place

 

As I slowly secured the tie around my neck in the spare bathroom. I couldn’t help but feel a pang of annoyance at the fact it was 10:00 in the morning on a fucking sunday, I might add. My father always makes us go to church on sundays even though no one in the family really wants to go. At least after service, we can go out to brunch at the fanciest fucking restaurant and smile at the waiters as they take our orders and pretend that nothing bad is going on in our goddamn perfect southern household.

 

“Jacky?” Martha's voice sounded concern as always.she held a sleep Mary eleanor in her arms. Her corkscrew curls where now straightened and her rose dress was a contrast to her naturally tan skin. Mary on the other hand was wearing a knee length white dress with her frizzy curls pulled up into two puff either side of her head. “Jacky?” Her tone  was sharper this time. 

 

“What?” I groaned taking one last glance at myself in the large vanity in our home. My dark curly hair was pulled back and my freckles stood out even more because of the summer tan I acquired.

 

“Are you good?” Martha asked hestentily. Her eyes skeptical.

 

“Yeah. why?” I asked. I honestly had no idea what the hell she was talking about. 

 

“You smell P-I-S-S-E-D” she spelt out the last part in fear of Mary Eleanor picking up on the word. The only thing the omegan toddler did was give a gap tooth smile and a small giggle. Martha smiled fondly but then cast her as at me again. 

 

“Oh sorry I was just thinking about church” It wasn't a complete lie everyone in the house had a light distaste for going to church even Mary would start acting up at the mention of it. As if right on cue Mary started to tug at Martha's white blouse.

 

“Ellie, stop” Martha instructed as soon as she felt what was going on.

 

“Oh come on Mars, let the kid live a little. Speaking of living a little whos the cute omega girl your texting?” I smirked and sent her a playful wink.

 

“Oh S-H-U-T  U-P Jack, I could ask you about the caribbean boy you seem found with~” She teased

 

“You are a lot less intimidating when you spell things out” I snicker

 

“You better get your A-S-S in the F-U-C-K-I-N-G car because dad has had enough of your B-U--” Before she could finishes she say Henry skid down the stairs along with James.

 

“Are we ready to go?” asked the elven year old his hand still gripping onto Henry's.

 

“Yeah are we?” Henry inquired

 

“Almost your older brother is being an A-S-S,” she said

 

“Oh my god you two need to grow up and stop bickering like children. Especially you Mars. And for christ sake- “JAMES” Martha shouted-  will you please not send angry apha through the house its annoying and it smells awful” With that speech the feisty omega rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk out of the home and into the car.

 

“Wow I forget sometimes that the kid is annoyingly smart” I spoke

 

“Yeah, he gets it from mom” she smiled. Our mom was a beautiful omegan women who graduated college with a law degree. She gave me my hazel eyes and freckles. Out of all of my siblings, except for Mary, they agree that I look the most like her. She died three years ago giving birth to Mary. 

 

“Lets go and get this over with,” I say glumly.

 

And with that, I step into the passenger seat of the black cadillac with my father in the drivers. I pull out my phone and begin to text the group chat.

 

**Friends without benefits- 9/2/18**

 

**Gay turtle- Why do parents insist on going to church?**

 

**Angggiiiieee- No idea, my dad doesnt.**

 

**Lizard- I'm sorry john <3**

 

**Pegleg- Bro I care but... I HAVE SOME FRESH TEA Y’ALL**

 

**Alice in wonderland- First off unless you are from the south PLZ NEVER say “y’all” again and second off, PEGGY YOU BETTER SPILL THE TEA**

 

**Pegleg- THEO HAS A SIDE DICK**

 

**Gay turtle- is that so? ;)**

 

**Angggiiiieee- sErIoUsLy**

 

**Lizard- Peggy language, but srsly?**

 

**Pegleg- Im pretty fucking sure i was speaking english. And yes srsly**

 

**Alice in wonderland- Who is it? And does her Bf know**

 

**Pegleg- ah my german friend thats the beauty of it… He's absolutely clueless**

 

**Gay turtle- Im crying XD**

**Lizard- you should see angie she's skalting Theo’s insta trying to find clues for who the guy is**

**Angggiiiieee- snitch.**

 

_ French Baguette- joined the chat _

 

**French Baguette- sorry for not texting sooner. What the fuck is a “side dick?”**

 

**Pegleg-BRUH**

 

**Alice in wonderland- BRUH**

 

**Gay turtle- BRUH**

 

**Angggiiiieee- its when a female is having an affair with another male without their boyfriends knowing consent**

 

**Alice in wonderland- Fucking lawyer**

 

**French Baguette- ohhhhhhhh**

 

**Lizard- To much cursing for my innocent eyes**

 

**Gay turtle- MMMhHH then what's with you and Maria HMMHMM.**

 

**Alice in wonderland- I second that!!**

 

**Lizard- Im leaving this chat**

 

**French Baguette- HERC DOESN'T HAVE HIS PHONE DONT LEAVE ME WITH THESE DEMONS**

 

**Lizard- too bad**

  
  


_ Lizard- left the chat _

  
  
  


**Pegleg- cold.**

 

**Angggiiiieee- I would love to stay and chat but sadly I have to go to work**

 

**Alice in wonderland- I gtg to Marie can't drive so off to her house I go**

 

**French Baguette- I ship it.**

 

**Pegleg-  ditto**

 

**Gay turtle- SaMe**

 

**Alice in wonderland- fuck me…**

 

**Angggiiiieee-  just letting everyone know… John has a crush on Laf’s foster brother! BYYYE**

  
  


_ Angggiiiieee- left the chat _

 

**Alice in wonderland- OMFG YOU DO!!**

 

**French Baguette- JOHN I SWEAR TO GOD**

 

**Pegleg-  WAIT?WHAT?**

 

**Gay turtle- Fuck me.**

_ Gay turtle- left the chat _

  
  


As we pull into the church’s driveway I shut off my phone and start to get out of the car. I fucking hate my friends sometimes.  The constant vibration in my pocket was starting to annoy me so when I glanced down at the clear screen and say 32 missed messages it didn’t shock me.

 

With my crush out- thanks angelica- I could tell this was going to be a long school year.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the John Laurens family tree is this--  
> His mom- Omega  
> His father- Alpha  
> John- Alpha  
> Martha- Alpha  
> James- Omega  
> Henry- Alpha  
> Mary Elenor- Omega
> 
> Another thing Alphas get cars before Omega for example Alphas can get cars at 14 while Omegas have to wait until they are 17. Laws and Shit. Thats why Marie couldnt drive.
> 
> Love you guys!!  
> If you have any questions please ask


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the late update- I was having a bit of writer's block and couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. I must admit it isn't my best work but I still stand behind what I wrote. Not only was I facing writer's block but a lot of emotional things are happening in my personal life.
> 
> On a lighter note- INFINITY WARS IS SO FREAKING GOOD!!

♣️♣️♣️ Lex’s Pov 

 

The Washington's car was much like their house, White, Sleek, and Warm. Even in the cold september air of New York I still felt surprisingly blamy sat on the cocoa-colored leather interior. Martha explained to me that we would be heading to the ‘schuyler diner’ and that they were very good friends with the owner of the place. When I first heard of the place I was tempted to look it up but decided against it just for the sake of the unknown.

 

What I expected was perhaps a small building with a few windows, a nice lady at the breakfast bar to make you milkshakes, and perhaps cherry red booths in the corner. Kinda like the diners in Nevis that his mother used to take him to.  What I had not expected was a large skyscraper like building near the skirts of New York City. The building in question had a sign, alongside the valet parking, that clearly stated ‘Philip Schuyler enterprise’. I shot a questioning look at Martha who was in the passenger seat.

 

“Oh, this is the building where the cafe is located” She explained. “So when you walk inside and take a left you will see a small cafe nestled in the corner of the place.” 

 

_ That makes sense.  _ I thought sarcastically to myself. I took my silver phone out and uncomfortable held it in my hands.

 

“Oh petiet, I must plug in everyone's number in your phone and add you to our group chat” Laf cheerfully spoke.

 

“O-Okay” I lamely said while passing over the iPhone to the beta’s open hands.

 

I watched him furiously tap on the phone as if he had been born with the innate ability to type. It took about 10 minutes tops. Which was enough time for the valet to park the car. Stepping onto the perfectly placed tiles of the large building I let my eyes dart around the monochrome colors of Philip Schuyler Enterprise. Then out of the corner of my brown eyes, I see a large opening in the bleak building. In the whole there was what appeared to be a Starbucks but homier. I figured this was the cafe.

 

Walking in I immediately noticed the tall women standing at the cashier staring down at her phone smirking. As soon as she heard our footsteps she looked up. Her mocha curls falling out of her messy bun. The rose-colored t-shirt was loosely tucked into her bleached jeans and the long cardigan went down to her knees. Her gingerbread eyes were filled with a passion and fire he recognized. He had seen those before staring back at him the mirror. Her smile only grew as her eyes laid on me. Carob tinted skin glowed in the artificial light of the cafe. The way she held herself was with confidence but not arrogance. She was clearly an alpha. The pleasant scent of gingerbread and vanilla wafting off of her frame.

 

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Washington” She greeted with nothing but fondness.

 

“Hello Angelica” George greeted her politely with a smile

 

Just as the greeting was going nice two females burst from the kitchen. The shorter of the two had flour in her Taupe ringlets. She was wearing yellow circular glasses and a Black sweatshirt with a ringed planted in the corner that went down to her mid-calves. Her head was thrown back in laughter while the taller was brushing off what appeared to be powdered sugar off her sky blue dress. She smelled like lemon pound cake with vanilla. Based on how sweet the scent was it was a safe bet to say she was a happy omega at the moment.

 

The taller one had jet black hair that was put neatly into a half up half down hairstyle. Her skin was fairer than either of the two others. She rolled her eyes at the small girl with the yellow glasses and gracefully proceeded to look up. Her blue dress fell knee length. The faint aroma of a cinnamon roll and vanilla icing swirled around her. She had too faint of a scent to be an Alpha or Omega. So my mind concluded that she was a beta like Lafayette. 

 

“Hi” The smaller one chirped her curls bounced when she turned her head look at Angelica.

 

“Hello Eliza and Peggy” Martha laughed

 

“Bonjour mes amis” Greater Lafayette. While I stood dumbstruck staring at the three ladies who I now know as Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. Confusion struck me hard.

 

“Oh, petit lion I must introduce you to the Schuyler sisters. As you know this is Angelica” He pointed to the one in the rose top. “Eliza” He gestured to the one in the blue dress smiling.

 

“AND PEGGY” the smallest on shouted 

 

I glanced over at Angelica who gave me a knowing smirk as she pulled out her phone and proceeded to type a short text. Just as she did that Peggy and Eliza’s phones chimed in response. At one glance their mouths fell agape and they looked at their eldest sister.

 

I was utterly confused but decided not to comment on it as Eliza led us to a table. 

 

“As usual everything's on the house” The beta girl smiled

 

“Alexandre you are awfully quiet… Is something wrong?” Lafayette cautiously whispered into my ear.

 

“No nothing wrong just a little overwhelmed and tired that's all,” I said

 

“Okay,” he responded. He seemed satisfied with my answer, which I was thankful for.

 

Throughout breakfast, we made small talk about mundane things. Laf proceeded to tell yet another story about his friends. ANd even told Martha and George how the trip to the museum went. I couldn't help the heat that spread to my cheeks as he talked about me and John. ‘Ohhh you should have seen them maman they were hand and hand looking at Picasso’ he rambled.

 

The cafe started to fill in with various people some working in the building and others not. The way that the three sisters worked simultaneously with each other was fascinating to watch. Angelica was sharp and smart taking orders and punching in numbers to the cashier doc. Eliza treated every customer with respect regardless of dynamic. And Peggy's cooking made my mouth water.

 

We were almost done until Laf shot up from his seat and enveloped a stranger with long maple curls in a hug. The stranger look shocked but then laughed realizing who it was. The sister since again stepped out of their respected places in the cafe to smile and say hi to the stranger. 

 

The stranger herself was a few centimeters shorter than Angelica. Her curly hair went down to her shoulder blades and her skin was the fairest of everyone. Her eyes were warm and inviting but under that, they held a cold calculating look to them. The irises were jade and pine. When she spoke she had a slight accent not as strong as Laf but not as weak as my own. Her eyes shot to me and scanned my soul. I nervously swallowed under the gaze but relaxed when it was paired with a slight smile. She walked over to me and stuck her perfectly manicured nails in a handshake form.

 

“Hi, you must be Alexander. I'm Alice” She smiled. So this was the Alice that punched a teacher for calling her friend a stupid omega.

 

“Yes, I did and let me tell you it was worth it Mr. Adams a prick” My face turned shocked when I realized that I said what I was thinking out loud.

 

“Allie, kannst du mir einen Donut besorgen?”(from german-Allie, can you get me a donut?)  a voice shot out from the entrance of the cafe. I couldn't understand what the language was but it sounded a lot like german

  
  


“Nein, ich trinke nur, sei keine Schlampe und komm und treffe Alexander” (germane translated-Nope just-drinks, don't be a bitch and come and meet Alexander)

 

“ Es ist verdammt früh am Morgen dafür,”(its too damn early in the morning for this.) said the same voice. And just like that a small omega popped into the doors phone in hand and was quietly grumbling to herself something about ‘just wanting a fucking donut and hot chocolate

 

The Omega had long straight dirty blonde hair with a blonde streak just beside her face. She had tan freckles covering her cheeks and nose. And a hard glare set at er phone. She glanced up and her eyes shot to me almost comically. They were a sea blue with gold around the pupil. Her scowl quickly turned into a large smile when she saw me. She bolted past the Schuyler sisters, Laf and Alice.

 

“Stand up,” Se said in English which momentarily shocked me. She had no German accent but rather a slit south hilt to her speech.

 

“Why?” I questioned back utterly confused by everything. From the Schuyler sisters to Alice speaking German than not german. Then an omega who wanted me to stand up. This whole day was a fucking daze

 

“Just do it… Please” She persisted.

 

“That rare Marie saying please” Angelica snorted

 

“Shut up” Marie retorted. While the group of teens watched closely. I stood up from my chair and glanced at her nervously waiting for instruction. I noticed that she was taller than me. She noticed too.

 

“FUCK YEAH” She shrieked. Which caused me to filch. But that didn't stop her. “YOU ALPHAS AND BETAS CAN SUCK IT AND SWALLOW IT BECAUSE IM NOT THE SMALLEST ONE HERE SO HAH”

 

“Marie” Alice warned

 

“HELL YEAH,” She continued to smirk.

 

“Marie” Alice warned again as she grabbed the two drinks that Eliza prepared to form the counter.

 

“YOU GUYS CAN'T MAKE FUN OF ME ANYM-” she speech was cut short from an ice cold glare from Alice. It was a move of dominance in order to shut Marie up

 

“ Du erschreckst das Kind!”(your scaring the kid!) Alice said

 

At this point, I was shaking this was all too much everything being around so many Alphas. Around so many new people. I glanced over at Lafayette. And thankfully he picked up on my distress.

 

"Alex and I are going to take a walk” He said briskly as he held his hand out for me to take. I was thankful he didn't grab me I don't think that I could handle that. Martha and George were still at the valet parking, they had an issue with the car. I shakily took the hand with my eyes traced at the floor. Before we left I didn't miss the glances of pity they all sent me. 

  
  


♣️♣️♣️Time skiiiippp to the next day <3

 

The school building was cold and uninviting. The walls where a red brick with copper roofing. Windows that caused faint outside light to spill in. I was sitting on the couch in the front office. The fabric was uncomfortable and I couldn't stop squirming. It had just been me and George on the car ride here in order to get me registered. The car ride was awkward, to say the least.

 

Now was just painful. George was currently talking to the principle about classes that should and shouldn't take. I loved school. It was away from foster parents and if you were careful it might be possible to make it through there with few friends as possible. I hoped that they had a debate team. I absolutely loved shutting arrogant assholes up with my words. Just at the thought I could feel a feeble smile play on my lips. And of course, there would be quite possibly the best thing about school. Essays. 

 

In my time sitting in the small office I let my mind wander to the people I’d meet at Liberty High. I would get to see Laf and Herc. I could imagine them sitting together at a lunch table talking about love and that sappy shit. Then my mind wandered to the Schuyler sisters. Peggy wouldn't have lunch with us because she was a freshman. But still, Eliza would be caring as ever while Alice and Angelica made retorts and plans for the future, with Marie rolling her eyes in the distance. Then finally my thoughts went to John. Really pretty john. I had never been in a relationship with anyone or wanted to. I had standards. That doesn't mean that Alphas haven't tried before. It just simply means I told them to fuck off and shove their knot into some other too weak omega. But still I couldn't deny that John made me feel different. Kinda warm inside. It was a nice feeling not suffocating at all when we were in the museum he seemed so happy talking about the sculptures and paintings.

 

I couldn't help the simile that crept onto my face.

 

My thoughts came to a stop as well when George stepped outside of the office.

 

“Alexander we would like to get some of your opinions on what classes you should take.” I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in. I wasn’t in trouble. Thank god.

 

“Okay,” I said meekly as I headed towards George and the office. Once halfway in the office, I saw and man about Washington's age with greying hair and circular glasses perched on his nose.

 

“Alex, this is Mr. Franklin your principal” George introduced

 

“Oh, George no need for formalities, I'm Ben Franklin most fo the kids call me B-Frank.” He smiled. 

 

I tried to return it but I couldn't with my nerves.

 

“Alexander you seem like an exceptional man. Which is why, as I believe Mr. and Mrs. Washington informed you that you will be placed into a year above you.” He spoke. “Now, being the youngest kid, and an omega,” I bristled at the comment but let the beta continue. “You may face some problems, If you do please come to me and I will handle it accordingly” I sighed at the comment. If someone even had the audacity to insult me I would bite. No fucking joke.

 

“Yes sir, thank you,” I said through gritted teeth. There was no way in hell I was going to this man with any of my problems. I could handle everything on my own. _ I always had. _

 

“I appreciate your cooperation, you both are all set. Your schedule will be given to you before you leave. We have given you AP classes that are standard including, AP Calculus, AP Literature and Composition, and lastly AP biology. You still have one class and two electives you can choose, though some may be filled or restricted.

 

“Is it alright if I take APUSH, for my main class, Debate for my selective as well as French?” I question confidently. I knew what I was talking about when it came to school.

 

“Yes, that is perfectly fine.” The man smiled.

 

“Thank you Ben” Washington smiled.

 

“You have a bright young man with you it would be a shame if someone didn't let that flourish” The beta responded.

 

“Thank you, Mr.Franklin” I gave a genuine smile. 

 

Walking out of the building, my schedule fresh in my tawny hands, I couldn't help to think that things were going up. But still, the nagging voice behind my head subtly whispered.

 

_ “Just you wait” _

 

Things were looking up… **_Right?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speical thanks to everyone who likes this fic.
> 
> If y'all have any questions comments or concerns please tell me. A lot of characters are introduced in this chapter, sorry, so if you want any info on them just ask.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks. Been super busy with life. I'm sorry y'all for not updating. School and Homelife have been hell.  
> SLIGHT INFINITY WAR SPOLIER- I know it doesn't make sense now but trust me

Alexanders POV

 

Sleep was usually never blissful to me but after a long, and not so bad, weekend I was exhausted. Immediately after meeting with Principal Franklin I went upstairs and collapsed on my bed, falling into a warm sleep. Now slowly waking up the warm comforter and blanket surrounds me I couldn't help but feel warm and cozy.

 

That lasted five minutes.

 

“PETITE LION”

 

_Shit_

 

“Oh,Alexandre come come!! We must get ready for your first day of school” Lafayette called through the door.

 

I can just ignore him and maybe he’ll leave me alone. I debated with myself. Just as my eyes were drifting shut my door slid open and my beta foster brother leaped on my bed. Instinctively I flinched and tensed but as soon as the aroma of chocolate flooded my nose I relaxed considerably. I must have looked, or smelled, happy because Lafs face was screwed in a huge smile.

 

“So,” he said “I will pick out of your outfit, they have an omega dress code as well as a regular dress code” His tone took a sadder tone at the mention of a "omega dress code” whatever the hell that was.

 

“What the hell is the omega dress code?” I asked slightly ticked off by the fact that dynamism is still a thing to this day.

 

“Here I'll send you the link Mon Chou” pulling out his phone Lafayette began typing. Why he called me a cabbage is still beyond me but I accepted it as a term of endearment. Just then my iPhone buzzed.

  


**Laf: [link] here**

 

**Alex: Thanks.**

 

Opening it I saw a white pdf on my phone screen. As I kept scrolling down I saw in big bold letters **‘OMEGAN DRESS CODE’** Most of it was reasonable enough. No booty shorts, crop tops, or any skimpy or inappropriate clothing. But then I got to the part about pheromones.

 

**Omega will be under strict watch from faculty members in case they try and emotionally manipulate any other students. Special soaps have been provided for families with omega children to wear to contain most scents. Students who do not use these products may be entitled to expulsion This ensures a safe learning environment for all.**

 

“What the fuck?” the mumble to myself visibly appalled by the whole casualness of accusing omega of emotional manipulation. Then realization hit me and I looked up at Laf.

 

“Do I have to..”

 

“It's in the bathroom by the shower. I apologize for my school  horrid actions” Lafayette sighed

 

I stood abruptly and walked over the bathroom. Slammed the door. Began stripping. Used there bullshit soaps. And walked out in fresh clothes, which were provided to me by none other than Laf.

 

“Thanks,” I said gesturing to my clothes.

 

“No problem Petit Lion” I glanced at him and noticed that he too was freshly dressed and showered. My phone started to buzz so I glanced down at it.

 

“It's just the group chat” The beta softly chuckled.

 

“Oh… you guys added me?” I couldn't help but ask feeling as though I didn't belong.

 

“Well you are there friend and plus I have a feeling someone likes you~” He practically purred the last part. I couldn't help but feel blush rise to my cheeks as I glanced down at my phone.

 

**The whole fam 9/4/18**

 

**Hunkules- I'm just saying have you ever wondered who the hell put the Alphabet in Alphabetical order.**

 

**Gay turtle- Bro it's too fucking early for high thoughts**

 

**Pegleg- I hate you for making me question my existence**

 

**Lizard- Ditto**

 

**Angggiiiieee- Fucking samee**

 

**Alice in wonderland- FUCK**

 

**French Baguette- Alex is on the chat his innocent eyes do not need cursing.**

 

**Gay turtle- Hi alex :)**

 

**Pegleg- That line sounds v familiar**

 

**[You]- Hi, who is who because I'm very confused**

 

**Angggiiiieee- Aneglica**

 

**Lizard- Hi im Eliza we met at the cafe.**

 

**Pegleg- and Peggy**

 

**French Baguette-  Its me Laf**

 

**Gay turtle- John  Laurens at ur service**

 

**Alice in wonderland- Alice**

 

**Mari- Marie, srry about scaring u at the cafe. Allie gave me a lot of coffee that morning and I was too hyped to care about others. I swear I don't act like that.**

 

**[You]- Its fine I am a bit of a coffee addict myself  lol**

 

**Red heels- Im Maria Eliza's girlfriend. Im driving so cant rlly text**

 

**Lizard- In da car with her**

 

**Hunkules- Hercules**

 

**French Baguette- My BF! <3**

 

**Hunkules- <3**

 

**Gay turtle- Too Gay. Can't breathe.**

 

**Pegleg- John. You. Have. No. Room. To. TALK.**

 

**Hunkules- Laf will be at ur house in 10 mins**

 

**Gay turtle- we are currently at starbucks anyone want anything? Do you like starbucks Alex?**

 

**[You]- Yeah havent had it much tho… Usually  get a frappuccino**

 

**Gay turtle- saaammmee**

 

**[You]- you dont seem like a frappuccino guy?**

 

**Gay turtle- im full of surprises ;)**

 

**Pegleg- I SHIP IT SO FUCKING HARD**

 

**Angggiiiieee- LaNgUaGe**

 

**Lizard- STAP QUOTING CAPTAIN AMERICA**

 

**Alice in wonderland- Guys I don’t feel to good. I dont wanna go!**

 

**French Baguette- TO FUCKING SOON ALICE**

 

**Mari- ur the reason i drink in the morning smh**

 

**Gay turtle- Alice…. YOU CANT JUST**

 

**Hunkules- No SPOLIERS U DEMONS JESUS LAF WAS RIGHT**

 

**Red heels- just saw the texts… Wtf alice**

 

**[You]- I dont understand**

 

**Gay turtle- have u seen infinty war?**

 

**[You]- no I heard it was good**

 

**Gay turtle- Its offical im taking u to the movie this weekend we are watching it**

 

**[You]- Ill have to ask Mr. and Mrs. Washinton. But I would rlly like to see it with you**

 

**French Baguette- Awwee <3**

 

**Hunkules- hate to break u two up but we are in ur driveway**

 

I shut off my phone with simile firmly on my face.  I glance at Laf who also was turning off his phone and grabbing his backpack.

 

“I don't have have a backpack,” I said. And it was true I haven't received any school supplies.

 

“Oh don't worry petit we can go shopping after school non? You will need a list of your teachers anyway.” Lafayette responds smirking.

 

“John seems found of you,” He said offhandedly as week walked down the modern staircase. I could help but turn to look at him in shock.

 

“John… You think John… _likes me?”_  I was shocked. Truly and utterly. John was, for lack of better words, attractive as hell. He had hazel marble eyes soft ringlets and stars. It seemed almost unnatural how hot he looked. Shit… I have a crush on my foster brothers best friend. And if that didn't sound like something straight out of a teen romance show I had no Idea what did.

 

“Well yes.” Lafs thick French accent broke my trail of embarrassing thoughts. “He usually isn't that warm to people he meets and cant act a  little… how do you say… aggressive non?”

 

“Seriously?” Seriously was right. Johns seemed like such a gentleman and kind person when we met at the art museum. He always explained thing to me without condescending like usually, alphas would seem while explaining stuff to omegas.

 

“Yep. If you remember our conversation I believe it was your first breakfast. I mentioned that John called lee a ‘pretentious prick’ which he is without a doubt. It may seem in our little group that Alice is the fighter but she only gets aggressive when someone insults Marie.” He finished. While taking his words into account I did notice that John seemed to be a little bit more on the energetic side. To be fair I was not the person to talk. I mean Jesus put a cup of coffee in me and I can speak a whole story in 20 minutes. I've timed myself before.

 

“Ah well, this is our ride,” The beta said signaling to the cherry red Mercedes whilst grabbing a lemon muffin on the counter.  “Feel free to help yourself” He pointed to the muffins.

 

“O-okay,” I said grabbing one of the porcelain dish on the marble countertop. Reluctantly I peeled off the wrapping and took a bit of the delicious baked good.

 

The ride to school wasn't awkward in the least Laf played some pop music while John and I made small talk. I learned that he lived on more of the outskirts of New York with his father, two sisters and two brothers. I also learned that I shared all my classes with at least one of my new ‘friends’. It felt weird to call them that but at the same time, it was so natural. Another thing I learned about John was that he was an incredible artist. He showed me his sketchbook in the car.  He drew amazing photo-realistic turtles, people, and landscapes. One drawing, in particular, caught my eye. It was a drawing of Eliza, Angelica, Peggy,Laf, Herc, Alice, a mocha curly haired girl which he explained was Maria, and Marie all sitting what appeared to be a lunchroom laughing. A small smile planted on my face seeing the drawing. They all looked so happy.

  


When we pulled up to the Highschool I saw people flooding to the double door stayed glued to their phones or textbooks. On further inspection I notice our friend group, I didn't have a better name for it, standing by a small tree. Each one of them hand there own set of emotions scattered across their face. Eliza was playing with Peggy’s curls her tongue was slightly out of her mouth in concentration Peggy looked annoyed at Eliza's antics, but behind that, you could see her adoration seeping through, whilst reading ‘The Great Gatsby’. Maria was talking to Angelica both looking passionate about the topic. Marie was subtly cursing while flipping through her huge textbook titled ‘calculus’. Alice was smirking at Marie behind her iPhone.

 

I glanced at John and saw him looking at our group with a smile his eyes crinkled slightly as he took it all in. Laf was hanging off of Herc and kissed his cheek. All in all, they looked happy. When we got closer everyone stopped what they were doing and smiled at me.

 

“Welcome to high school, Where you will be royally fucked by tests you didn't study for” Marie greeted still nose deep in her book.

 

“Ah, such a warm greeting” I sarcastically remarked.

 

“Ohhhh sassy” Peggy gave a light laugh

 

“I try,” I said back

 

“So Alex” John began “Do you know where the hell you are going?”

 

“In life? Or in today?” I spoke

 

“Both” He laughed. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Dammit, why did he have to be so fucking charming?

 

“No fucking clue. But I know I'm going to something to create a legacy, Just you wait. ” I said with finality as we walked through the thick doors of the school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I stop doing the texting thing? I kinda like doing it but if y'all think it takes away from the story I can and will stop it.
> 
> Leave your opinions down below.
> 
> Have a love day and thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCH YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD LMAO. So I updated and I'm actually pretty fucking happy with this chapter. If you want to know why this took me so long I recommend reading the comments on the last chapter I explain something.
> 
> SIDE NOTE- I don't know if anyone here is in the Yuuri on ice fandom but I'm a slut for it and THEY ARE MAKING A MOVIE AND IM SHAKING IN MY ICE SKATES. Infinty war destroyed my soul, that's another fandom I'm in btw!
> 
> Double side note- My mental; health has been shit lately so that's great! 
> 
> Anyway please enjoy I love you all so much you are the reason I write and I try my best! <3

Walking in to school with my new friends I couldn't help but feel like a start of a bad high school based movie. I heard hushed whispers of ‘new kid’ and ‘omega’ but nothing really interesting so I kept my head down until a slight nudge from John caused me to look up. 

 

“Lighted up ‘lex kids here don't bite… well most of them” He said in a whisper. I could help but laugh at the comment and smirk.

 

“Marie mumble one more thing about quadratic equations and I swear to god I will deck you,” Peggy said while rubbing her temples

 

“Fuck off Pegs” Marie responds laughing.

 

“Now now kids we wouldn't want a fight on our hands” Hercules smirked

 

“Oh Herc we both know the worse they could do to each other is a scratch… that is if Marie could reach that high” Angelica said but with no malice.

 

“I'll have you know that 5’4 is a perfectly average height for-” Marie was cut off by Lafs voice “For a midget maybe”

 

“Alex you have to defend me shorties stick together right?!” Marie's desperate marbled eyes glanced at me. Suddenly I felt the anxiety build up in my chest.  _ If I defended her everyone would be angry at disagreeing. If I passed her everyone would think I was hypocritical. What if- _

 

“Relax Alex, Marie doesn't mean anything by it,” Alice said smiling over at me. “Welp this is me and Eliza’s spot ‘Bio Chem'Im going to die! Agreed Liza?” The beta in question had her face stuck in her phone aimlessness searching through Pinterest. “Oh yeah by everyone” The brown eyed girl smiled while tucking a piece of raven hair behind her ear. She smiled a lot I noted.

 

“We will see you guys at lunch!” Herc boomed across the hallway while tucking Laf into his side. The beta snuggled happily against the alpha.

 

“Oh cut it out lovebirds,” Peggy said. The omega currently whipping her glasses on her yellow sweatshirt.

 

“Alex, what class do you have first period?” Angelica asked looking up at me with a soul-piercing gaze.

 

“U-Uh I think AP   Literature and Composition with Dunn ?” I spoke nervously. Good job Alex way to make a stuttering fool out of yourself. Gripping my backpack straps tighter and ever so slightly moving closer to John who was babbling casually about something with Laf and Herc.

 

“Oh cool” Her Wine colored lips curving into somewhat of a smile, it kinda looked like Eliza's and Peggy's. “The Schuyler sisters,” I said in a song tone in my head. 

 

“Yeah Allie would usually have calculus first but she had gotten the class changed after she punched Adams,” Marie smirked. 

 

“John has AP   Literature and Composition first too” Angelica added offhandedly

 

I was slightly surprised to hear that I had a class with John.  _ Just my luck _ ! If I fuck up then I’ll make an embarrassment of myself and he will think that I'm just some stupid Omega. I barely noticed Angelica and Marie branching Off into their separate classrooms. I flinch slightly at the hand that came resting on my shoulder.

 

“You okay ‘Lex” Johns concern tone spoke near my ear. I suddenly found myself staring up into his hazel eyes. I felt the panic slowly Leave my body and I began to relax and slightly melt into the touch.

 

“Yeah just…”  _ terrified that you’ll see me in the way I see myself  _  “lost in my thoughts” I tried to give a nervous chuckle but it came out as a slight grimace. John stared at me a moment concern in his kaleidoscope eyes but dragged his gaze away from mine.

 

“ I know how that feels.” If I wasn’t so fixated on him then I might not have heard it for how quiet came out of his lips. Still walking towards the end of the hallway he spoke again “ whenever I get anxious or need a break from people around me I draw. I don’t know how much you are into art but trying to find a healthy way to cope with your thoughts is good you know” he wasn’t explaining it to me like most Alphas did. He wasn’t condescending or taunting he was kind and informative. 

 

Just as we walked through the wooden doors my breath took a sharp intake. The room was  **huge** …

 

Three rows of desks for lined to neatly next to each other giving the effect of a normal classroom. But the thing that really caught my eye was the huge map plastered on the back wall. Shown in simple colors was the whole world each capital was marked by a tiny light bulb that would occasionally flicker on and off.

 

“Holy shi-“ before I could finish my sentence the teacher spoke up her New York accent prominent.

 

“Alexander Hamilton” her tone was borderline apathetic you could tell that she didn’t enjoy her job. Looking at the large whiteboard ahead of me I read her name in a whisper out loud “Mrs.Dunn” Glancing back at the platinum blonde teacher I assumed she was a beta base on her very faint scent. The whole room itself smelt like burnt paper and sandalwood and sand. It reminded me of the beach homes in Nevis.

 

“Here,” I said just as John lightly grabbed my arm and planted me down in a desk next to him.

 

“Ready for class” he joked taking out his yellow spiral notebook. I made a nodding motion with my head before I pulled out my own book and pencil and began scribbling down the notes in my natural loopy cursive.

 

“Whoa, dude you write in cursive?!” The curly haired alpha spoke in hushed amazement. I could help but feel my cheeks burn from the implied praise.

 

“Yeah, why?” I said just as quietly back. I knew John was giving me a compliment I wasn’t retarded but why he was doing it didn’t make sense to me. 

 

“No reason you're just pretty fucking cool,” he said back before turning back to his notebook and started scribbling down the grammar warm up.

 

After five minutes of Part of sentence analysis I started writing down my thoughts on everyone in my leather bound personal notebook. For me it was a good way to place down my thoughts and decide if I wanted  _ or could _ trust these people. I started drying a Venn diagram of pros and cons of getting attached until John tapped me on my shoulder.

 

“Yo did you get to number 5 I'm like so confused?” He gestured to the Promethean board. Glancing back down at my paper I realized that I did the question so I started to explain it to him.

 

“Well, it's a predicate Nominative so that will affect the subject of the sentence…”

 

He gave a quite ‘ooh’ stated to scribble down what I just wrote.

 

The rest of class went smoothly no one bothered me or John and we talked about random things when the class got particularly dense. At one point he offered me a small handful of goldfish which I chuckled at and chided him with a ‘really Laurens I expect more from an Alpha like you’ We both tries to hide our laughter but failed miserably.

 

John informed me that our school had A and B days. On A days we would have All of our classes at the beginning of the day so everyone would leave an after lunch .B days people ate lunch at their homes or in the cafeteria and stayed till four. Today was an A day so we had three, not including gym, classes till we had the rest the day off. 

 

While packing up I noticed John looking intently at me his eyes scanning over my face and I couldn't help but stare back. We were stuck in that moment for a few seconds just lost in each other's eyes. Until the bell snapped us both back to reality. I breathed in slightly to catch my breath that miraculously escaped me and tried to will the blush away from my tawny cheeks. I couldn't help but notice that John’s pine scent had an underlying hint of embarrassment to it.

 

“Why are you embarrassed?” I could help but ask while delicately placing my red pen and yellow highlighter into my pencil pouch. 

 

“Why are you flustered?” he said lightly back. My mouth at this point was fully agape how the hell did he know that?!

 

“U-um I…” I tried to stammer back a reply but for the first time in my life words failed me. I was able to write ‘palaces out of paragraphs’ or so my mother used to say, but I couldn't form a single reply to Johns stupid question.

 

“I'm joking ‘Lex. But to answer your question I was thinking about how much I wanted to draw you…” Oh OOOOOH, that was not the answer I was expecting but it was still highly flattering nonetheless.

 

“Thanks” I smile

 

“It should be thanking you for not thinking I was a creep” He joked back and I found myself laughing along seamlessly. Just as my laughing came to a tranquil end a vibration in my pocket caused me to open my phone.

 

**Alice in wonderland- Yo I think we should text each other's schedules for Alex's sake lol**

 

**French Baguette- OOH CAN I GO FIRST**

 

**Alice in wonderland- Y u so enthusiastic fam?**

 

**French Baguette-  BeCaUsE PeTiT LiOn NeEdS tO bE fiLlEd In**

 

**Alice in wonderland- Okay knock yourself out lmao**

 

**French Baguette- OKAY SO here it is…**

**A - Trigonometry**

**A - French**

**A - Ap Biology**

**B - Yearbook**

**B - Business economics**

**B -APUSH**

 

**Hunkules- I must add on to this   Here's mine Alex;**

 

**A- Trigonometry**

**A- Related arts**

**A-  Earth science**

**B- Study Hall**

**B- AP calculus**

**B- APUSH**

 

**Gay Turtle- Even though we are literally right next to each other here my schedule lol**

**A- AP Literature and Composition**

**A- Spanish-**

**A- Earth science**

**B- Art**

**B- AP trigonometry**

**B- APUSH**

  
  
  
  


**Angggiiiieee- Contributing is a team sport**

 

**A-  AP Calculus**

**A-  International Studies**

**A- Business Eco**

**B-  Drama**

**B-  Study Hall**

**B- APUSH**

  
  


**Alice in wonderland- You know I should probably just add mine before anyone else does so here it is.**

 

**Pegleg- Suck it Alice**

**A- World History**

**A- Home eck**

**A- Bio Chem**

**B- Yearbook**

**B- Trig**

**B- APUSH**

 

**Alice in wonderland- GOD DAMMIT PEGGY**

 

**[You]- Why does everyone so far have APUSH together at the end of out B days?**

 

**Gay Turtle- Because Principal Franklin loves all of us and only wants what's best for his children  XD**

 

**Mari- IM CRYING**

 

**Angggiiiieee- She seriously is and its concerning**

 

**Alice in wonderland- MaY i PlEaSe TyPe My FuCkInG sChEdUle**

 

**Lizard- say your piece**

 

**Red heels- Permission granted**

  
  


**Alice in wonderland- JESUS**

 

**A- Bio chem**

**A- AP calcu**

**A- Business**

**B- Anatomy**

**B- Literature**

**B- APUSH**

 

**Mari- Take my info bitches**

 

**A-  AP Calculus**

**A- Home eck**

**A- Business**

**B- Art**

**B- Lit**

**B- APUSH**

 

**Red heels- Im always a slut for good planning ;) XD**

**A- Study Hall**

**A- Spanish**

**A- Business**

**B- Guidance consular assistance- ( I pretty much just help her with paperwork and shit lmao)**

**B- trig**

**B-APUSH**

 

**Lizard-  Always one to wait my turn *cough* asssholes *end cough***

 

**A- Bio chem**

**A- French**

**A- Home eck**

**B-  Student council**

**B - Trig**

**B- APUSH**

 

**[You]- holy shit this is a lot of info btw this is mine**

**A- AP Literature and Composition,- Dunn**

**A- French,**

**A- AP biology.**

**B- Debate-**

**B- AP Calculus**

**B- APUSH**

  
  


Knowing my schedule I started to walk out of the classroom with John close by. Starting down at my phone re-reading the shit load of information my friends had just dropped on me I couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed with everything going on. I have been in This home barely a week and already I have been interrogated in a close-knit group of friends. 

A hug and a waft of hot cocoa broke through my inner dialogue. Looking cautiously up I almost sagged in relief when I saw it was just the face of my foster brother facing me. 

 

“Hi Laf” I smiled 

 

“Bonjour Petit Lion! Are you ready for French class?” Looking back I saw John smiling down at me and I tried to will the blush away from my tawny cheeks.

 

“Yeah, I guess..”

 

“Oh, you will  _ love  _ Mademoisell e  Cachet!” Laf explained excitedly

 

“I guess this my cue to leave I'll see you guys at lunch!” John smiled and I saw him met up with maria her red sweater and dark denim jeans noticeable from a mile away. Turning around slightly me her cherry lips sent me a small smile as her booted heels clicked down the tiled floors and she almost seemed to whisper something to John which caused him to  _ blush… _

 

“Well anyway,” Laf said drawing out the ‘ell’ in well “ We are going to be late if we don't hurry!” He smiled before lightly grabbing my wrist and practically dragging me through the monochrome fluorescent lighted hallways.  _ I've been being dragged a lot by people today.  _  As well practically speed through the hallway I met the eyes of some of my friends. Hercules smirked looking at my frazzled state being dragged through the hallways before giving a quick kiss to Laf. The Schuyler sister glanced over at me before giggling to themselves. And lastly Alice and Marie. Both looked amused but I noted at when Marie smiled Alice’s jade eyes downcasted to Marie's multi colored ones and filled with an unmistaken fondness.

 

_ FINALLY _ stopping at the fake wooden door Laf knocked jostling his grey backpack ever so slightly on his shoulders. Opening the door the smell of macarons and bauget filled my nose and I couldn't help but smile because both of the scents reminded me of the beta still holding my arm .

 

The women who opened the door looked around 24 with tight curly golden hair and porcelain skin and doll baby blue eyes. She smiled softly at me and Laf before letting us into her cozy room. This class was in the conner of the high school which added to the whole cafe aesthetic. 

 

“Bonjour classe!” her heavy french accent said. “ Today we have a new student so please treat him with the utmost respect. As always snacks are allowed as well as helping yourself to any of the baked goods on the table.”  Glancing over at the smale tabel backed in the conner of the room was filled with french pastries.

 

Her class had an amazing atmosphere and I felt myself immediately relaxed. I honestly didn't have to pay attention in this class considering I was fluent in French so i busied myself with writing a ‘short’ essay on my thoughts on the school.  

 

I was just about to complete my third paragraph when a white napkin was plopped down on my desk. Looking up to see the dark face of Lafs effortless smile looking at me I felt my eyes trail down to the new item on my desk. It was a small madeline cookie.

 

“Th- thank” I gave a large smile. Lafs happiness only grew at the fact he made me happy. Glancing back down at my notes I decided to close my personal notebook and decided to savor the rest of the class.

 

Mademoisell e  Cachet was an amazing teacher. Even though she was a beta you could tell her students respected her wich was rare for an elective teacher. When a student got something correct she congratulated them. But if they got something wrong she simply corrected them and told them to practice. All and all it was an amazing class. 

 

When the clock was 5 minutes before class was dismissed me and Laf made the collective decision to pack up.Laf was placing multi colored folders and binders into his dark grey backpack as where I had just gone for shoving all of it in and praying for the best. The washingtons had been kind enough to buy me a new Jansport backpack, wich I hesitantly accepted, as long as I could still keep my original.  

 

Walking out of the door me and Laf bantered about what the best type of music was. I said classic rock while he thought pop was better. Looking back down at my phone to see if I shared any classes with anyone for the third block I saw that I had Biology with Laf. We both smiled as we walked through the hallway.

 

♣️♣️♣️

 

Biology was a bore for the most part. The teacher was fine abliet a little strict. She was an Alpha which caused me a pit of anxiety in my stomach before I calmed myself. Now it was officially 12:45 time for lunch. As me and Laf walked towards the lunch room pancik hit me suddenly “LAF I FORGOT MY LUNCH”  _ shit shit shit shit…  _ the line of curses kept spilling into my mind before a mocha hand rested lightly and my shoulder, causing me to flinch.

 

“Petite Lion I have a friend group of   sept personnes. Four of which are alphas who can eat an unbelievable amount of food. I'm pretty sure they would be will to share.” Lafs calm voice cut through my panic like a refreshing snowball.

 

“O-okay are you sure though I don't really want to impose. I mean it's not really opposing if you tell there fine with it but at the same time what if they aren't. Im sorry am I rambling I'll shut up” My mount snapped shut at the started nervously at the large wooden door leading into the cafeteria. 

 

“Petite you are quite all right!” Laf smile calmed my nerves once again. Jesus was it just a beta thing. I guess it was.  Shurrging noncommittally We walked through the door to well…

 

**Absolute fucking chaos**

 

First off there were no fucking teachers anywhere. Not a single one which meant that all three dynamic could run freely in an enclosed space. It was terrifying Alphas and Betas where vaping in the corner while omegas where sitting on their laps playfully smirking. Some of the more prude kids, or well sensible, were studding like madman writing furiously at speeds that almost rivaled his own. Almost. The whole cafeteria smelt like walking into a candle shop everything was so strong I felt myself get light headed.

 

Frantically searching for the people I considered my friends I soon found them sitting at a table in the far right conner laughing. I gave a large sigh of relief as I started to follow my foster brother to the table. 

 

Only three feet away and I could finally sit down and relax and just talk idly with my friends but no something had to go fucking wrong. Right as I was about to sit down a large had slapped my fucking ass. I let out a surprised yelp and turned around so fast I almost got whiplash.

 

“WHAT THE FU-” My curse was cut short when a low growl behind me caused the brunette Alpha in front to whimper are turn back towards his friend there the whole tabel was earlier quiet. I cautiously turned around to see Not only john but Alice and Herc standing up and glaring at the boy. The noticitable absent of Angelica and Maria worried me.

 

“Dickwad.” I heard Peggy snarl

 

“Asshole” Eliza added. 

 

Just as the glare of the Alphas came they left Alice taking a seat first follow by Herc who was Pulling a stunned Laf down with him wich simple left me and John standing. Carefully I took a seat and tried to not let panic consume me. In doing so I was left with an Empty feeling in my mind. All of the tension was broke when Marie walked in fuming.

 

“I just got dress coded by adams and I swear to god I will kill him.” I laughed and tried to ease up the mood.

 

“So where is Angelica and Maria?” I asked

 

“Went to tell Franklin what happened” Alice replied coldly her usually bubbly personality was gone and replaced with a serious demeanor.

 

“I should just punch him,” Herc said quietly

 

“Non you will get suspended.” Laf spoke

 

“He should get suspended for harassment!” Peggy practically yelled

 

“Guys i'm seriously okay can we just forget about it  _ please _ …” something a lot of people didn't know about omegas is that like Alphas they too had a special ability to manipulate people. I rarely used what was commonly now as ‘omega eyes’ but I just wanted to get everyone to shut up. They were already bringing up bad memories. Glancing up I made my coffee colored eyes impossible large and looked at the Alphas at the table. Almost immediately there looks softened and they were slightly forced to change the subject.

 

“So..” John who had been scary quiet through the whole scene looked up at me. “How are you enjoying your first day.”

 

“It's been actually really fun!” I could already feel the unwanted memories going back into the dam in the back of my mind. When I told Mrs.Rose that when ever I had bad memories they just kinda faded away she hugged me and told me that it was a form of protecting myself from the harsh reality of what my life had been. Just as I finished my sentence Eliza’s disbelieving eyes looked at me.

 

“Seriously?” She gaped

 

“Yeah I mean the last five minutes haven't been that enjoyable but hey what can you do”  Glancing at the door I saw Angelica and Maria walk towards our table. Marais anger was well kept in a smile that was forced onto her face while Angelica's face remained stoic but if you looked at her eyes she was deadly. 

 

“So does anyone have any food?” I laughed.

 

“Yeah, here Alex” Alice was the first person to hand him some food it was a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich in plastic wrapping. The crust was gone from the sides of the sandwich.

 

“Thanks yo-” A yawn slipped from my lips before I could register it. Even though I had gotten a lot of sleep last night. And by a lot I ment 3 hours I was exhausted. I blinked away the tiredness from my eyes and tried to give a reassuring smile to the look of concern Marie threw at me.

 

“Alex considering that you are now apart of our squad so to speak do you want to join our study group?” Angelica asked

 

“Um well, I don't want to impose” My stupid anxiety was flaring up from being put on the spot “Do u think that Mr. and Mrs. Washington would allow me?” I glanced at Lafayette who simply nodded.

 

“Well if it isn't that big of a deal..”

 

“PERFECT” Peggy yipped her dark curls bouncing as she practically jumped from her seat.

 

Talking with the group was fun and easy. No one was rude or condescing and everything was going fine. About three minutes before lunch ended a boy walked behind Alice and placed his chin on her head and arms around her waist.

 

“Alice do you wanna-” He began but was cut short by a shake of Alice’s head.

 

“Nope,” Alice said smirking and popping the ‘P’ in her nope.

 

“But why-”

 

“Im busy”

 

“Your always busy”

 

“ und dein immer geiler” When Alice said this Marie choked on her strawberry milk and started bursting out laughing. Fake clutching his chest the Alphas who arms were hooked around Alice feigned offense.

 

“Im truly hurt my darling Alice that you would degrade me that way, you know how serious of a relationship this is!” He sighed dramatically and this time Alice laughed.

 

“Oh yes you fucking me is so serious we should get engaged maybe bonded. But of course, it would have to be in secret you know Romeo and Juliet style.” She pushed a stray riglet behind her ear and pushed her rounded glasses up her nose. “Anway I will head over to your house later today. Bye Ryan” And with that, she gave a quick kiss of the cheek and sent the male Alpha on his way.

 

“Who was that” The question spurt from my mouth before I had time to process it. Throughout the whole interaction between the two, they seemed to be found of each other but not serious like play flirting.

 

“Alice's fuck buddy” John laughed

 

“Oh shut up John” Alice laughed

 

“Jesus Allie I don't know why you don't ask him out like normal people would do you guys have chemistry.” Marie laughed. And so suddenly I thought i imagined it Alice had a longing look to her while glancing up at Marie.

 

“Meh don't have time” Right as she said this she stood up and packet up her stuff. Marie got the que and did the same. “Well, we are going to leave so if anyone needs a ride im down.” 

 

“Are you guys going to starbucks?” Peggy asked smiling innocently.

 

“Only for you” Marie smirked. “Anyone else?”

 

The group, including me, made a collective no sound either verbally or nonverbally. Our group started to trickle out of the cafeteria Alice was heading towards her white corvette which was pretty fucking impressive. “Nice car” I commented still following John and the others.

 

“My parents have a shit ton of these in the garage since they aren't coming back till the summer I have all the time I want to use this baby.” She said while opening the door for Marie who blushed.

 

“Anyway, tschüss Leute” Waving as she said this and closing the door before speeding away.

 

Angelica grabber her helmet from her bag and placed it on before saddling into her Harley and driving away. When herc waved at her she snickered and flipped him off. After her Eliza and Maria stepping into the black Cadillac and drove off at the much slower pace than the last two drivers.

 

And finally, John, Laf, Herc and I all piled into the car and drove away I felt my eyes drooping as the soft music filtered into my ears. The afternoon sun fell of my face and I couldn't help but smile.

 

_ Today was a good day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed have an amazing day. If you have any questions comments or concerns please share this is a safe place!


	11. Hey guys....

Hey yall so as some of you might know I am starting school soon which means that chapters will not be posted as often. On top of that I am going through a lot of stuff mentally, which I won't get into that much, but just know that I'm not really in a great place rn. SO this is just a heads up if you don't hear or see from me in a while. I WILL KEEP UPLOADING THIS. I love this fanfic and don't really want to end it but my life is really draining right now. Something I will be doing through is one-shots or request because those are really fun! Please note that I love this story and want to continue writing but my passion has been a little lackluster at the moment. And I feel like quality over quantity. You know.....

I love you all so freaking much and believe me this whole journey has been one hell of a ride that I plan on continuing! I'll probably post the next chapter around the end of August!

\- Ellie <3


End file.
